Gardienne et ennemie confondues
by IMFrosty
Summary: Saphir est une adolescente comme les autres. Et pourtant, cette nuit-là, l'Homme de la Lune l'a choisie. Mais les Gardiens ne sont pas les seuls à le savoir. L'obscurité ne connaît pas de fin, et un nouvel ennemi rôde, qui voudrait s'approprier la nouvelle Gardienne afin de s'élever contre les Gardiens de l'enfance.
1. Chapter 1

Bienvenue sur ma fiction ! Je l'ai commencée depuis très longtemps, et elle est très avancée, mais je n'ai jamais osé la publier. C'est une fiction basée sur Les Cinq Légendes, de Peter Ramsey et William Joyce (écrivain de la saga Guardians of Childhood, qui a inspiré ce film), mais il n'y aura pas que les personnages de ce film, je vous laisse le découvrir. J'espère que mon histoire vous plaira !

[justify]_« Nord ? Pourquoi nous as-tu appelés ? _  
_« Oh, sûrement son stock de cadeaux qui ne sera pas prêt pour Noël prochain... »_

Le lapin géant prit une tape entre les deux oreilles. Un garçon aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux aussi blancs que la neige lui passa au-dessus de la tête avec un sourire fortement moqueur. L'animal parlant le fusilla du regard et fit mine de dégainer ses boomerangs, mais son homonyme habillé de vert et aux yeux flamboyants les avait déjà enlevés de ses étuis. Contrarié, il se mit à pester contre les deux adolescents trop espiègles. Finalement, le marchand de sable rétablit le calme en leur lançant une poignée de sable soporifique sur la tête. La fée des dents et le père noël avaient suivi la scène des yeux sans réagir, navrés. À chaque réunion, c'était la même chose. Les deux garçons ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de chercher des po... puces dans les poils du lapin de Pâques, qui répondait toujours présent pour une bonne bagarre. Le petit homme doré avait voulu bien faire, mais désormais il allait falloir attendre que les trois lascars sortent du sommeil dans lequel il les avait plongés. Heureusement, la dose avait été minimale et au bout de quelques minutes, ils ouvrirent les yeux et se relevèrent péniblement. Vexés, ils restèrent tous trois dans un silence boudeur pendant que les trois autres discutaient avec animation. Apparemment, l'Homme de la Lune avait contacté le vieil homme pour qu'il réunisse les cinq autres gardiens. Pourquoi, ils allaient bientôt le savoir.  
Le satellite s'illumina dans le ciel, aussi puissamment que si ç'avait été la nuit. Un rayon entra par une ouverture dans le plafond pour venir se poser sur une trappe dans le sol, qui fit sortir une colonne grande comme le marchand de sable surmontée d'un énorme quartz blanc, illuminé par le rayon. La fée à plumes se mit à voleter dans le pièce, ses ailes de libellule battant frénétiquement en produisant un vrombissement et en piaillant comme une perruche.

_« Il va nommer un nouveau gardien ! Il va nommer un nouveau gardien ! »_

L'adolescent aux cheveux roux la regarda d'un air excédé. Son trop-plein d'énergie constant avait le don de l'agacer.

_« Sans blague, la fée. »_

Le quartz se mit à rayonner tellement fort qu'ils durent tous plisser les yeux pour se protéger de la lumière. Puis l'éclat baissa suffisamment pour laisser apparaître une silhouette frêle. Elle avait les cheveux très longs et raides, des traits fins, mais ce qui frappait le plus les six personnes présentes, ce furent ses yeux au bleu plus perçant encore que ceux du garçon aux cheveux de givre.

_« Saphir ? »_

C'était la fée qui venait de s'exclamer. Elle semblait ravie.

_« Ses dents de lait sont somptueuses ! Vivement qu'elle arrive ! »_

Jack Frost, qui avait été le premier à subir son obsession des dents, leva les yeux au ciel. Elle ne changerait jamais !  
Mais maintenant que la future gardienne était désignée, quelqu'un devait aller la chercher. Après quelques minutes de palabres, le garçon roux fut désigné. Il râla tout ce qu'il pouvait, mais le père Noël fut inflexible. Finalement, il s'envola en conservant son air mauvais. Le vent polaire qui l'assaillit en sortant le fit frémir, et il fendit les airs pour s'en aller au plus vite de cette terre glaciale où tout était blanc ou gris. Lui qui aimait tout ce qui était coloré, détestait cet endroit.  
Au bout de plusieurs heures à voler, la tête vide de toute pensées hormis celle de récupérer l'adolescente, il trouva une maison à la fenêtre ouverte, mais avec la lumière éteinte. Il la vit accoudée à l'encadrement, immobile. Après s'être approché, il comprit qu'elle dormait. Son visage fin était détendu, et quelques mèches échappées de sa chevelure attachée le recouvraient en partie. Après être entré silencieusement, il la souleva sans plus d'effort que si elle avait été une enfant. L'espace d'un instant, il s'étonna même de sa légèreté, même s'il reconnaissait qu'elle était très petite pour son âge. Puis il s'envola pour rejoindre de nouveau le Grand Nord.  
Trop excités par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle Gardienne parmi eux, aucun n'avait remarqué que la Lune brillait d'un éclat étrange, pour les avertir d'un danger se trouvant dans un futur proche...[/justify]

Voilà déjà le prologue ! J'espère qu'il vous plaît, et dans ce cas-là, reviewez s'il vous plaît *-*


	2. Chapter 2

La jeune fille de seize ans était assise sur son lit après avoir repoussé ses couvertures, sachant pertinemment que le sommeil ne viendrait pas, ou plus. Elle regardait par la fenêtre une étoile qui brillait plus que les autres, et qu'elle s'imaginait depuis toute petite que c'était celle où tous les gens disparus de sa vie se trouvaient. Elle posa une main sur la fenêtre, puis l'ouvrit pour s'appuyer sur le rebord. Au fond, elle restait toujours la petite fille d'il y avait encore à peine sept ou huit ans. Elle ne croyait plus en la fée des dents, ni au père Noël ou au lapin qui distribuait les œufs de Pâques, ou encore en Peter Pan, mais regarder les films qui en parlaient la faisaient rêver. Et si, en vrai, ils étaient quelque part en train de veiller sur les enfants qui croyaient en eux ?

En vrai, elle espérait surtout en voir un, un jour... L'un de ces mythes, qui sait s'ils étaient peut-être vrais ? Personne n'avait jamais pu le prouver... Bon, les films Les Cinq Légendes et Peter Pan étaient peut-être surfaits, mais bon. Toute à ses pensées de contes pour enfants, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle sombrait dans l'inconscience. Elle s'endormit, la tête appuyée contre ses bras, toujours devant la fenêtre. Elle ne se réveilla que lorsqu'elle sentit que le vent s'était considérablement refroidi et qu'il la fouettait de toutes parts. Elle ouvrit les yeux avec l'intention de refermer sa fenêtre, avant de se rendre compte qu'elle flottait dans les airs, une étreinte autour d'elle. Effrayée, elle se débattit, hésitant entre vouloir se cramponner à la personne et se dégager des bras. Une voix irritée la fit stopper.

« Arrête un peu ta comédie ! Cesse de gigoter ou je te lâche, et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit une Saphir en pleine forme qui atterrisse sur un toit ou un trottoir ! »

Refroidie net, elle s'immobilisa sans rien dire, toutefois apeurée qu'il décide soudain de la lâcher. Le vol dura un certain temps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils passent une espèce de porte et se retrouvent dans une grande usine. La personne qui la tenait la lâcha sans précaution, au point qu'elle tomba par terre. Furieuse, elle se releva d'un bond et la toisa. Avant de reculer. C'était un jeune homme au physique de lutin, grand et longiligne bien qu'on devinait sa musculature, fine et solide comme des filaments incassables. Bien qu'il ait un air coléreux d'enfant qui fait un caprice, il régnait dans son regard une lueur malicieuse. Il avait des yeux noirs et des cheveux bruns, au reflets dorés. Elle recula et se tourna avec un air innocent, pour rencontrer une énorme boule de poils aux airs d'ogre. Elle cria de peur lorsqu'il grogna après elle, et tomba à la renverse devant lui. Il se pencha vers elle et, terrifiée, elle crut qu'il voulait la dévorer. Une lueur dorée, très puissante, assaillit l'ogre qui valdingua plus loin. Horrifiée par ce qui venait de se passer, elle se releva, trébucha et se mit à courir de long en large dans les couloirs, dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie. Elle trouva enfin une porte et l'ouvrit. Un escadron des même bêtes que celle qu'elle avait envoyé bouler la regarda avec un air interrogateur sous leurs poils qui couvraient leurs yeux. Elle cria de nouveau, et, surprise, elle vit qu'ils avaient l'air aussi terrorisés qu'elle. Elle ne s'arrêta pas à ce détail et fit demi-tour. Elle surveilla ses arrières sans regarder devant elle et... se cogna dans quelque chose d'osseux qui l'envoya à terre. À moitié assommée, elle se redressa pour voir ce qu'elle avait percuté et resta en arrêt. Elle n'avait jamais cru à cet être-là même s'il avait été illustré dans ce film qu'elle avait beaucoup aimé. Il était très grand, très mince. Ses cheveux ressemblaient au gel illuminés par la lune, et ses yeux à l'eau d'un étang gelé. À le regarder, il donnait froid. Il tenait son fidèle bâton, couvert de glace là où sa main se trouvait, et son pull était couvert de givre à plusieurs endroits. L'air moqueur, il se pencha vers elle et lui proposa une main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle l'accepta avec gratitude, frissonnant au contact glacial de sa peau très pâle, comme s'il avait gelé. En fait, c'était littéralement ça, si on suivait son passé pré-mortem. Il était tombé dans un étang au milieu de l'hiver en sauvant sa petite sœur...

Elle était gênée de lui avoir rentré dedans, et s'apprêtait à s'excuser lorsqu'une sorte de... colibri se mit à tourner à toute vitesse autour d'elle... Sauf que ce colibri était au moins quinze fois plus gros. Amusé, le garçon attrapa le bras de ce qui s'avéra être une fée pour qu'elle s'arrête.

« Elle est tout simplement ravissante, tu ne trouves pas ? Elle a un teint doré magnifique ! On dirait qu'elle a emprisonné un morceau de soleil en elle tellement elle est lumineuse ! Ses cheveux ressemblent à des rayons de lune, est-elle les deux en même temps ? Et ses yeux ! Aussi bleus que des abysses sans fond connu ! »

La fée aux... plumes vertes et reflets bleus parlait tellement vite et sans s'arrêter que Saphir ne comprenait plus rien, et elle s'était remise à lui tourner autour au point que la jeune fille en avait le tournis. Elle finit par reculer afin d'échapper à ce colibri humain, méfiante.

Le sol trembla sous leurs pieds, sans que l'adolescente ne voie d'où le séisme provenait. Soudain, elle fit volte-face et vit un énorme géant, aussi haut qu'il était large, s'approcher d'elle. Il avait un air sombre et peu avenant, qui la fit reculer. Elle voulait fuir, mais elle était coincée. Derrière, par la fée et l'homme de glace, et devant, par le géant au regard noir. Terrorisée parce qu'elle était acculée, elle ne réfléchit pas et l'instinct animal fut le plus fort. Elle regarda la rampe et prit son élan. Les autres comprirent une seconde trop tard, alors qu'elle tombait dans le vide, soudain consciente de ce qu'elle faisait. Elle sentit l'adrénaline monter et s'imagina qu'elle était portée par un souffle invisible... Sans succès. Le sol s'approchait beaucoup trop vite, et elle voyait des images d'elle écrasée sur le sol. Elle ferma les yeux en attendant le choc fatal... Avant d'entendre un sifflement au-dessus d'elle et d'être attrapée au vol sous le dos et au creux des genoux, et d'être remontée aussi vite qu'elle était descendue. L'étreinte était glaciale et elle comprit de suite qui la tenait. Et visiblement, il n'était pas content de ce qu'il avait dû faire. Il la ramena sur l'étage d'où elle s'était jetée et se reposa au sol, tandis que l'air arrêtait de souffler autour d'eux. Le géant la regardait de ses grands yeux bleus, ce qui lui donnait un air comique tellement il semblaient grand dans ce qui n'était pas caché par les cheveux ou la barbe broussailleuse. En fin de compte, il ressemblait plus à un grand-père qu'à un ogre... La lumière se fit dans sa tête et elle comprit que c'était le Père Noël. Le voir un jour, elle ne l'aurait jamais espéré.

« Eh bien, bondissante, la nouvelle recrue ! »

Sa voix tonna, comme sortie du fond d'un volcan ou d'une montagne. Elle sursauta tellement fort qu'elle fit un bond en l'air et percuta, cette fois-ci, quelque chose de poilu qui se trouvait dans son dos. Un lapin ! Et à l'air peu amène... Elle recula en le regardant.

« Mais... qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi suis-je là ? »

« Si tu nous laissais en placer une avant de sauter du haut de l'usine, peut-être qu'on pourrait t'expliquer... »

Le garçon aux yeux noirs et aux cheveux bruns la toisait du haut de la tête qu'il mesurait de plus qu'elle, avec un air menaçant, mais toujours avec l'air malicieux derrière. Elle ne trouvait toujours pas qui il pouvait bien être.

Deuxième mise en boîte. Elle n'allait pas l'aimer, celui-là. Elle le fusilla du regard et il répondit par un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents. Toutefois, elle ne lui répondit pas et préféra se retourner vers le géant hilare en assistant à cette scène, la toute petite jeune fille qui menaçait un grand dadais capable de l'aplatir comme une crêpe du plat de la main. Un bruit de clochettes attira son attention et elle leva la tête, surprise de voir un tout petit personnage, rond comme une bille et couvert de sable doré debout sur un espèce de socle descendre vers eux. Elle recula et remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus aucun espoir de s'échapper. Le géant, le lapin qui mesurait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingts, le garçon au cheveux blancs au regard bienveillant, celui qui cherchait la bagarre et la fée qui flottait dans les airs avec ses ailes invisibles tellement elles battaient vite l'encerclaient trop étroitement. Elle n'était claustrophobe à proprement parler, mais les savoir aussi proches sans qu'elle ne les connaisse l'inquiétait. L'agacement prit le dessus sur la peur.

« Je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître. »

Ils se mirent tous à rire, sauf les deux garçons qui semblèrent... osciller entre l'invisibilité et son contraire. Ils grimacèrent et Saphir ouvrit de grands yeux. Le géant se calma le premier en voyant la détresse des deux hommes et eut l'air plus sombre.

« Tu es drôle. Tu crois en... certains d'entre nous, mais tu fais mine de ne pas nous connaître. »

« Je suis désolée, je ne crois en rien. Même pas en Dieu. »

Le petit brun la regarda comme une déjantée et prit une voix agressive.

« Si c'était vrai, tu ne nous verrais pas ! Pour ta gouverne, je suis... »

La fée l'interrompit, irritée par son caractère enflammé.

« Du calme, Peter. Elle ne comprend pas et c'est normal. Laisse-la tranquille si tu n'as rien d'autre que des critiques à émettre. »

Le lapin, qui n'avait pas parlé jusqu'ici, et semblait aiguiser ce qui ressemblait à des boomerangs, prit la parole.

« Pour ta gouverne, petite, nous sommes les six légendes. Je suis le Lapin de Pâques, le géant au cheveux blancs est le Père Noël, le minus givré, c'est Jack Frost. La fée couverte de jolies plumes, c'est celle qui ramassait tes dents quand tu les mettais sous ton oreiller, le petit bonhomme doré, c'est le marchand de sable qui t'apportait tes rêves et enfin, le brun qui te cherche depuis tout à l'heure, est celui que tu rêvais de voir apparaître à ta fenêtre étant petite. Peter Pan, pour les intimes. »

Ce dernier ricana et se détourna du cercle avec un air exaspéré. Saphir les regarda tous avec des yeux aussi grands qu'elle, avant de reculer.

« Non, vous... vous vous moquez de moi, c'est une blague... »

« Si c'était une blague, tu ne nous verrais pas... répondit le gars aux cheveux blancs, à qui le « minus » n'avait visiblement pas plu. »

Encore qu'il y avait quelques secondes seulement, il disparaissait presque de sa vue. Là, il semblait aussi réel qu'elle-même pouvait l'être. Et... Peter Pan aussi.

« Et... qu'est-ce que je fais là, au juste ? »

Les autres se regardèrent, abasourdis qu'elle n'ait pas la plus petite idée de sa présence ici. Le vieux répondit le premier.

« Mais pour devenir Gardienne, comme nous tous ! Tu as été choisie cette nuit, et Peter est venu te chercher pour t'amener ici ! »

Incrédule, elle le regarda comme si il lui parlait japonais ou encore en langage extraterrestre. Elle. Une Gardienne. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire à ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que les autres esprits ?Et est-ce qu'elle en était un, au moins ?

« Mais... Je n'ai aucune idée de rien, je ne sais pas si vous vous moquez de moi ou si vous êtes ivres au point de vouloir me faire croire ça... J'ai adoré les films de Peter Pan et les Cinq Lég... »

« Surfaits ! Ces films étaient de purs mensonges créés par des illuminés ! »

Mouchée, Saphir se tut, et se mit dans une position butée, prête à ne plus croire en tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle savait très bien que c'était une blague qu'on lui faisait, et que rien n'était réel. C'était un rêve. Juste un rêve... Elle n'avait qu'à se pincer pour y mettre fin... Se pincer ? Mais oui ! Elle s'exécuta et retint un léger cri de douleur, les yeux fermés... Mais il ne s'était rien passé. Le décor restait le même, avec tous ces allumés qui l'entouraient et la regardaient avec espoir, excitation et, pour quatre d'entre eux, une sorte d'amitié. Le lapin ne semblait pas connaître cette expression et Peter la regardait d'un air furieux. Bon, ces deux-là n'allaient pas être des plus chaleureux.

« Je ne vous crois toujours pas, vous savez... Vous n'existez pas, ce n'est qu'une plaisanterie de très mauvais goût et je vais vous demander de... AAAAAAH ! »

Elle flottait désormais au-dessus du sol, auréolée de sable ou de poussière dorée... La tête en bas ! Elle gigota dans les airs, sous le regard sarcastique du lutin qui la souleva plus haut encore... avant de la lâcher à plus de trois mètres de hauteur. Criant de peur, elle tendit les bras sous sa tête en une tentative de vaine protection et se retrouva d'un coup suspendue juste au-dessus du sol. Et le percuta ensuite. Bon, elle avait son lot de gadins sur les fesses pour la semaine au moins. Elle se sentait de plus en plus exaspérée par les discours de ces hurluberlus et finit par se lâcher.

« Bon, ça suffit ! Arrêtez de me dire que je suis une Gardienne, je ne comprends rien à vos histoires et même si je comprenais, je n'essaierais même pas d'user mon temps libre à protéger des enfants qui ne pensent qu'à faire des bêtises ! Maintenant ramenez-moi chez moi et laissez-moi tranquille ! »

Le marchand de sable fit un bruit légers de clochettes, secoué de soubresauts de rire. Plusieurs images apparurent au-dessus de sa tête, et elle comprit que c'était sa manière de communiquer. Un soleil surmonté d'une lune apparurent au dessus de sa tête, et elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Le géant, lui, comprit parfaitement et exprima à haute voix ce que le petit bonhomme essayait d'expliquer.

« Ça va être dur pour toi de vivre ta vie, ma grande... »

« Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?! »

« Parce que tu as été choisie, et que désormais, c'est ta destinée. Tu ne pourras pas t'y soustraire. »

Saphir sentit sa vue se brouiller. Elle ne voulait pas vivre en ermite, dire au revoir à tout son entourage pour vivre sa soi-disant destinée.

« Ramenez-moi chez moi. Et je vous interdis de parler. »

Cette fois, ce fut le garçon aux cheveux blancs qui fut désigné pour la ramener. Elle le toisa durement, mais au jeu de celui qui soutiendrait le regard de l'autre le plus longtemps, ce fut lui qui gagna. Elle le laissa la prendre dans ses bras et frissonna à cause de son étreinte glacée, avant que le vent ne les soulève et les ramène au dehors. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui entourait l'énorme usine à l'aller, et fut surprise de découvrir des icebergs et un sol couvert de neige. Elle tournait la tête de tous côtés pour mieux voir tout en évitant au mieux le regard de glace de Jack. Elle se tortillait tellement qu'elle finit par presque perdre l'équilibre. Heureusement, il resserra légèrement sa prise pour l'empêcher d'aller s'écraser au sol. Le trajet se fit dans le silence. Lorsqu'il la posa, le temps qu'elle se retourne et il était déjà parti dans un grand coup de vent. Il était déjà un petit point bleu dans les airs.

Saphir entra dans la maison, vide. Ses parents avaient dû aller faire les courses tôt. Mine de rien, depuis cette espèce de banquise jusqu'à chez elle, ça faisait une trotte. Elle avait été enlevée vers minuit, et il était neuf heures et demie, à peu près. C'était mieux qu'un avion ! Trop énervée par son escapade inconsciente de la nuit, elle monta dans sa chambre. Un temps plus tard, on toqua à la pote d'entrée, en bas. Sûrement l'un des parents qui avait un ou deux sacs dans chaque main et ne pouvait ouvrir. Elle descendit les escaliers à sa façon, en glissant sur la rampe, et ouvrit la porte. Surprise, elle vit qu'il n'y avait personne et regarda à droite et à gauche. Sûrement l'un des enfants du voisinage qui était venu toquer pour détaler juste après ? Elle referma la porte et se retourna, nez à nez avec quelqu'un qui se trouvait derrière elle. Elle poussa un cri et recula jusqu'à la porte. Il avait une capuche qui cachait la moitié supérieure de son visage. Ne restait que la mâchoire.

« Oh, pardon, je vous ai fait peur. »

La respiration rendue saccadée par la peur qu'il lui avait faite, Saphir le regarda depuis la porte.

« Comment êtes-vous entré ? Je... Je vais vous demander de sortir de chez moi. »

Un rire grinçant la raidit, et l'homme releva la tête.

« Vous osez me donner des ordres... Quelle impudence. »

Chaque fois qu'il bougeait, une odeur pestilentielle s'élevait dans l'air et lui donnait envie de vomir.

« Vous êtes chez moi ici, et il vaut mieux que vous partiez. Tout de suite. »

Un rictus glacial qui lui fit froid dans le dos releva les coins de la bouche de l'inconnu. Il releva de nouveau la tête, exposant son visage livide et deux yeux noirs comme la nuit la plus profonde. Elle eut l'impression de se perdre dans le fond de ses pupilles.


	3. Chapter 3

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle se trouvait dans un endroit sombre, et elle ne voyait rien malgré ses yeux grand ouverts. Des menottes entravaient ses bras écartés et elle était suspendue en l'air. Elle regarda autour d'elle, effrayée par sa solitude et le lieu inconnu où elle était. Elle se débattit, mais à part s'enfoncer le métal dans la peau et un bruit métallique vain, cela n'eut aucun effet. Elle pensa crier, mais elle était trop profond sous terre et personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Elle entendit des pas résonner, et celui qui l'avait sûrement enlevée entra dans la pièce où elle se trouvait, allumant une lumière qui se résumait à une ampoule nue éclairant d'une lueur livide la salle sombre. Son estomac fit un looping lorsqu'elle vit une table où ce qui ressemblait beaucoup trop à des instruments de torture étaient alignés, trop tranchants et pointus pour être anodins. Elle regarda l'homme venir vers elle, appuyer sur un levier et elle descendit de plusieurs crans, jusqu'à arriver au niveau du visage de l'homme. Il la sonda de son regard abyssal, elle détourna les yeux de peur de retomber dans les limbes où elle avait plongé en le regardant dans les yeux. Du coin de l'oeil, et sans retomber une seule fois dans ceux de l'inconnu, elle le regarda. Il était assez beau, avec un visage un peu carré, une peau très blanche et des cheveux bouclés de petit garçon. Mais quelque chose dans son regard, son expression, inquiétait lorsqu'on avait tout ce que son visage abritait de beau. Il était glacial, sombre, et il avait une violence dans son regard qui ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Elle essaya de se reculer légèrement en se cambrant, mais cela ne changea rien. Il ne sembla rien remarquer et porta son attention sur la table où tous les couteaux et tout ce qui pouvait blesser était posé. Il prit une espèce de dague entre ses mains, testant le double tranchant de la lame sur une pierre à aiguiser. Le son qui en résulta la crispa, et il sourit en croisant son expression terrifiée alors qu'elle regardait la lame luire dans les rayons glauques de la lampe. C'était un sourire de satisfaction, cruelle et froide. Il reposa le couteau sans cesser de la regarder, et revint en face d'elle. Il emplissait toujours l'air de son odeur nauséabonde à chaque geste qu'il faisait. Saphir se demandait d'où il pouvait tirer une telle puanteur, mais il la coupa dans ses réflexions.

_« Je suppose que tu voudrais retrouver ta liberté ? »_

Elle le regarda, avec le visage crispé de celle qui savait que si elle voulait retourner au-dehors, ce ne serait pas sans prix.

_« Je te la redonnerai volontiers, mais avant, je voudrais te proposer un marché entre nous deux... »_

Et voilà. C'était sûr. Restait à voir le marché, et elle se doutait qu'il ne serait pas des plus raisonnables... Méfiante, elle releva le menton pour signifier qu'elle l'écoutait.

_« Je veux que tu me dises où se trouve leur repaire, et je te relâcherai. »_

_« Quel repaire ? Et de qui ? »_

Croyant qu'elle se moquait de lui, il l'attrapa par le cou.

_« Ne joue pas à ça. Tu sais parfaitement de qui je veux parler. »_

_« Justement, non... »_

Voyant qu'elle était sincère, il la relâcha.

_« Celui des six légendes, voyons. Le papi qui livre ses cadeaux, le lapin qui distribue les œufs à Pâques, la fée qui ramasse les dents, le gars aux cheveux de grand-père, l'autre aux oreilles pointues et le petit qui fait rêver... »_

_« Pourquoi vous voulez le savoir ? Et qui êtes-vous, d'abord ? »_

Le visage livide de l'homme se crispa et elle crut qu'il allait lui répondre vertement, mais son expression se radoucit et devint mielleuse, ce qui l'inquiéta encore plus.

_« Moi ? Tu ne m'as même pas reconnu ? Je suppose que ceci va te le rappeler... »_

Il leva la main, paume vers le haut, et un nuage noir s'en éleva pour se diriger vers elle. Il prit différentes formes, plus chaotiques les unes que les autres, avant de la représenter elle, en ce moment-même. Puis la lourde fumée noire s'éleva de nouveau, pour l'entourer. Saphir vit des images insoutenables, qui semblaient s'inspirer de ses peurs ancrées pour la terrifier encore plus. Puis les images s'éteignirent, la laissant essoufflée et terrorisée. Mais toujours aussi ignorante de l'endroit où se trouvait le quartier général des personnages de rêves d'enfant. Et aussi déterminée à ne rien lui dire. Elle se doutait fort bien qu'il ne voulait pas le savoir pour leur envoyer une carte. Affolée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et prit une expression froide de défi.

_« Je ne sais toujours pas où se trouve le lieu que vous cherchez, et même en le sachant, je ne vous le dirai pas. Faites moi ce que vous voulez, vous ne saurez rien. »_

L'homme grimaça de fureur et tendit un bras menaçant vers elle. Saphir devina ce qui allait suivre. Tant pis. Une vague noire sortit de ses mains comme un long serpent menaçant, et fondit sur elle. Elle eut l'impression de se sentir envahie de mauvaises pensées et tout s'éteignit.

Elle sentit un froid piquant autour d'elle, différent de celui qu'il faisait lorsqu'elle avait été dans la cave. L'avait-il déplacée ? Et elle n'était plus attachée. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Mal lui en prit, ils se mirent instantanément à la brûler et à pleurer à cause du froid. Elle était suspendue au dessus du sol, et étreinte autour de la taille par une manche noire évasée. Une main squelettique en sortait. Elle ne bougea pas, mais devina qui la tenait ainsi. Elle avait les bras coincés le long du corps et ne pouvait pas bouger. Elle s'intéressa à l'endroit où elle se trouvait – mis à part le bras du malade – et découvrit une plaine blanche et battue par les vents. La banquise ? Elle bougea légèrement et l'étreinte se resserra encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Elle se pencha en avant pour essayer de soulager la souffrance que l'homme lui infligeait en la serrant ainsi. Il prit son mouvement comme une tentative de libération et son deuxième bras se referma sur elle, autour de son cou. Désormais, elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Un mouvement devant eux attira son attention. Six silhouettes se dessinaient dans le blizzard. De plus en plus nettes, elles s'arrêtèrent à une vingtaine de mètres d'eux. Comme par magie, la tempête cessa, et le vent fut moins froid. Elle put reconnaître toutes les personnes présentes. Ceux qu'elle avait vus la veille. Enfin, ce qui lui paraissait être la veille, il avait très bien pu se passer plus de temps entre sa rencontre avec eux et le moment présent.

Ils la regardaient tous d'un air désolé. Elle les balaya du regard sans comprendre ce qu'ils faisaient tous là, et bougea de nouveau entre les bras du monstre. Cette fois, la prise se resserra sur son cou, au point qu'elle parvenait tout juste à respirer. La voix glaciale s'éleva dans l'air.

_« Vous voyez, j'ai votre... nouveau membre entre les mains. »_

Le père Noël, mastodonte en habits de travail et l'air à peine affecté par le froid glacial, croisa les bras et fixa l'homme de son regard d'acier.

_« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Epsilon ? »_

Ainsi, il s'appelait Epsilon ? Original. Sa voix cogna de nouveau, plus élevée. Avait-elle le droit de se plaindre qu'il allait lui crever les tympans ? Non, l'occasion serait trop belle, il risquait d'en profiter pour brailler plus fort encore.

_« Vous ne savez pas ? Je le demande depuis plusieurs centaines d'années pourtant. »_

Ça commençait à sentir mauvais. Saphir plissa le nez en sentant l'odeur de l'haleine nauséabonde qui flottait jusqu'à elle. Est-ce qu'au moins elle allait tenir tout le temps de... la discussion ? Des pourparlers ? Des négociations ?

_« Ça ne nous dit pas ce que tu veux. Nous pouvons peut-être te l'accorder pour que tu laisses Saphir en paix, saine et sauve. »_

Epsilon ricana.

_« Même si c'est votre quartier général et la direction de toutes les légendes ? »_

Les autres se turent et les battements des ailes de la fée s'arrêtèrent presque, au point qu'elle faillit se retrouver au sol. Elle se reprit à temps et s'éleva de nouveau. Peter en perdit presque la feuille de lierre qui s'enroulait autour de son front, par-dessus ses cheveux bruns. Le bâton de Jack lança de légers éclairs de glace, des boules sableuses apparurent dans les mains du marchand de sable et le père Noël se crispa au point de paraître plus grand, immense. Malgré elle, devant son air sombre et ses yeux devenus couleur d'orage, elle se ratatina légèrement et se recula, oubliant la présence de Epsilon.

_« C'est non. Mais relâche Saphir, elle n'est pour rien là-dedans. »_

Ce dernier se mit à rire, d'une manière qui rappelait un feulement. Saphir trembla légèrement en imaginant ce qu'il risquait de se passer, et se recroquevilla au possible.

Elle se sentait aussi troublée. Elle avait l'impression de sentir un regard posé sur elle, essayant d'attirer son attention, mais ne trouvait pas le propriétaire de ce regard. Tous ceux des autres étaient braqués dans sa direction, mais plutôt sur Epsilon qu'elle. Alors, d'où provenait donc ces prunelles insistantes ? Elle les passa tous en revue. Celles, vert feuillage et furibondes, parsemées de flammes, de Peter. À côté de lui, celles couleur d'acier de Nord, glaciales et déterminées. Ensuite, celles de la fée, violettes et empreintes de peur. Les iris gelés de Jack, intenses et fixes... qui se détournèrent une fraction de seconde lorsque les yeux de Saphir croisèrent les siens. Oui, c'était lui qui la fixait depuis tout à l'heure. Il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Il baissa les yeux, la regarda, les baissa de nouveau. Elle regarda en bas et vit un tout petit renflement aux pieds de Jack. Qui avançait vers eux, comme un très léger serpent de glace, vers le serpent d'encre de Epsilon. Il était beaucoup plus petit, beaucoup moins visible, et les deux ennemis semblaient ne pas avoir remarqué ce qui venait. Mais est-ce qu'au moins ce qu'il voulait faire pouvait marcher ? Il la regarda de nouveau tandis que le serpent avançait, et elle vit qu'il grossissait légèrement à mesure qu'il avançait. Mais il était toujours invisible pour Epsilon. Elle regarda de nouveau Jack dans le fond des yeux, et repéra un mouvement... Un tout petit mouvement au fond de ses prunelles. Des pieds ? Est-ce que c'était vraiment le moment ? Elle les vit donner un coup en arrière dans les jambes sombres d'un autre. Lui demandait de donner un coup avec ses talons à l'affreux qui la tenait ? Elle vit aussi la réaction qu'Epsilon allait avoir. Tomber à genoux en criant grâce ? Impossible.

À ce moment, Le serpent blanc, qui était devenu un énorme cobra imposant, se dressa devant le noir, les crocs sortis. Il lui sauta dessus et les deux reptiles s'enlacèrent dans un combat où on ne savait plus où commençait le corps de l'un et terminait celui de l'autre malgré leurs deux couleurs opposées. Déconcentré une seule seconde par la surprenante intervention du serpent blanc, Epsilon desserra son étreinte imperceptiblement, et elle n'était plus assez ferme, bien que dure. Elle en profita tout de suite, et envoya, à tout hasard, un puissant coup de pied dans les tibias de Epsilon. Il cria de douleur et relâcha complètement son étreinte. Elle s'échappa et se mit à courir et contournant les deux serpents qui continuaient de se battre, trébuchant sur les accrocs et les irrégularités de la glace. À un moment, l'un d'eux qu'elle n'avait pas vu sembla s'élever et elle tomba rudement sur le sol dur et glacé. Elle se redressa en continuant d'avancer, et était presque relevée lorsqu'une main se referma sur son cou et la souleva. Elle se retrouva face à Epsilon, le visage grimaçant de fureur et de la douleur tenace. Sa main commença à se serrer autour de son cou... Elle ne parvenait plus à respirer. Sa vue se troubla et de petits points lumineux se mirent à danser la java dans ce qu'il restait de son champ de vision. Un intense bourdonnement résonna dans ses oreilles et... elle se remit à respirer aussi sec. Suffocante, elle vit qu'Epsilon l'avait lâchée, et envoyait un jet noir vers... Peter ? Il esquiva aussi vite et souplement qu'un oiseau en s'envolant du sol, et le jet se fracassa contre un iceberg qui se trouvait plus loin. Très rapidement, l'homme en noir passa au niveau d'attaque supérieur en envoyant des projectiles avec les deux mains, puis à tête chercheuse. Mais le garçon les esquivait comme de simples boulettes de papier, et se rapprochait petit à petit d'Epsilon. Soudain, trois fléchettes à tête chercheuse se mirent à l'attaquer de trois directions à la fois, sans éclater par terre ou contre un iceberg. Elles semblaient dotées d'une vie propre et le suivaient en se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui, accrochant légèrement ses vêtements. Les autres étaient dans la même situation, à geler, repousser, encaisser, éviter ou ensabler les attaques. Elle seule était épargnée... Et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir et les laisser dans cette situation inextricable. Mais elle ne savait pas les aider non plus... Que pouvait-elle faire ? Rien...

Une fléchette perdue se tourna vers elle et soudain, la chargea. Saphir ouvrit grand les yeux. Elle était déjà trop proche et n'allait pas pouvoir éviter cette arme. Elle se recroquevilla en mettant ses bras devant son visage, instinctivement... Et rien ne vint. Surprise, elle remarqua aussi que les bruits de lutte avaient cessé. Ne régnait plus qu'un silence de mort, interrompu cependant par les sifflements rageurs des deux serpents toujours engagés dans une lutte à mort. La jeune fille abaissa son bras et vit la fléchette immobile en face d'elle, ou plutôt de son homologue... rouge. Si elles avaient été pourvues d'yeux, on aurait sûrement pu les voir se jauger. La noire attaqua en premier, mais la rouge chargea elle aussi et une pluie d'étincelles et une détonation retentirent. Elles avaient disparu toutes les deux ! Et ainsi que toutes les autres. Plus personne n'était poursuivi par ces espèces de rapaces... Et Epsilon tirait une tête de dix pieds de long. Il la regardait avec un mélange de haine et d'avidité dans le regard... Est-ce que c'était mauvais pour elle ? Elle préféra se relever en voyant qu'il revenait vers elle, et détala vers le groupe disséminé. Le plus proche était le marchand de sable. Il avait une boule dorée dans la main, prête à servir. Elle accéléra dans sa direction sans voir ce qui se jouait à côté d'elle. La queue du serpent noir battit l'air devant elle et la frappa avec une force qui lui coupa le souffle. Le choc l'assomma à moitié et elle se sentit décoller du sol. Elle était déjà sans connaissance lorsque le marchand de sable la rattrapa sur une civière de sable.


	4. Chapter 4

**Contente de vous retrouver pour ce quatrième chapitre ! Pas de reviews auxquelles répondre :( J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Eh oui, Peter Pan fait partie des Gardiens dans mon histoire... Vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard :p Pour le prénom d'Epsilon, mes excuses si vous le trouvez peu effrayant, mais je n'ai pas cherché loin en fait... C'est stupide, j'aurais peut-être dû. Enfin bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on en apprendra beaucoup plus sur ce que Saphir est capable de faire...**

_« Elle s'est réveillée ? » _

_« Non, toujours pas... »_

Un soupir détrompa la fée et le père Noël. Saphir bougea légèrement et cligna des yeux à cause de la lampe qui éclairait juste au dessus d'elle. Elle protégea ses yeux en levant un bras, et se redressa en gémissant à cause d'un mal de tête. Très enthousiaste, la fée se mit à voleter dans tous les sens en poussant de petits cris joyeux.

_« Tu es réveillée ! Comment tu te sens ? Tu as mal à la tête ? Faut dire que t'as pris un sacré coup dessus aussi ! Non, ne te lève pas avant d'avoir bu ça, ne t'inquiète pas ça fait effet tout de suite, normal c'est magique ! Ça contient des étincelles de glace du bâton de Jack, le son des frémissements de mes ailes et de la poudre de sable. »_

La recette la fit légèrement grimacer et elle but la boisson... qui s'avéra avoir le goût d'une limonade avec une pointe de menthe. Cependant, la texture grumeleuse et gluante rendait l'expérience moins agréable. Elle se sentit étrangement ragaillardie après avoir vidé le verre et se risqua à poser les deux pieds par terre et de se lever. Elle ne fit pas deux pas qu'elle perdit l'équilibre, mais la main du père Noël entoura sa taille – sa main seulement ! - et la remit d'aplomb.

_« Ne te presse pas. Tu as le temps. »_

Il jeta un regard à la Fée qui comprit tout de suite qu'elle devait sortir. Inquiète, Saphir regarda la jeune femme ailée fermer la porte derrière elle, la laissant seule avec le vieillard. Apparemment, il voulait lui parler et pour une fois, ses yeux bleus n'avaient pas une apparence d'acier, mais plutôt de la mer calme. Son expression donnait une impression de grand-père et non plus de géant qui vous aplatit avec la paume.

_« Bon... Saphir, c'est ça ? Je suppose que tu n'oublierais pas ce que tu as vu même pour tout l'or du monde. Et sache que tu es en danger et que nous devons te garder avec nous. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, nous y sommes obligés. Epsilon sait que tu nous connais, il sait que tu connais l'emplacement et l'apparence de mon palais, ou quartier général comme il le dit. Il cherchera sans cesse à t'enlever et te soustraire pour savoir où nous sommes. De plus, même sans être une gardienne, tu as des pouvoirs... Tu ne les contrôles pas encore, mais ils sont capables de battre Epsilon lorsque tu te sens en danger. Epsilon, ou Père Fouettard chez les enfants, est notre pire ennemi après le Croque-Mitaine. Mais tu sauras pourquoi plus tard. Les autres sont impatients de mieux te connaître... Et j'ai dû surveiller Fée pour qu'elle n'inspecte pas tes dents sans cesse quand tu étais inconsciente. Va. Nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard. »_

Personnellement, elle avait plus eu l'impression que ç'avait été un monologue, mais elle ne tenait pas à énerver le géant. Elle sortit de ce qui ressemblait fort à une infirmerie, si on exceptait les jouets qui traînaient partout.

À peine sortie, elle vit à nouveau ces espèces de yétis qui s'affairaient. Ils lui jetèrent à peine un regard, mais elle dût s'écarter plusieurs fois pour ne pas se faire marcher dessus. Mais ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux et bientôt, elle dut zigzaguer sans cesse. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente soulevée et se retrouve dans l'étreinte du rouquin qui la regardait d'un air goguenard. Même exaspérant, elle le trouvait beau... Elle ne soutint pas longtemps son regard où semblait bouillonner un feu liquide. Il la posa au milieu de tous les autres, dans une énorme salle. Le père Noël était là lui aussi. Étrange, elle ne l'avait pourtant pas vu sortir.

_« Eh bien alors, Saphir, je pensais que tu arriverais plus vite ! Tous les chemins t'auraient menée ici, quelque ait été l'allée que tu aurais prise ! »_

_« J'aurais bien aimé, mais vos espèces de montagnes poilues voulaient toutes me piétiner. »_

La lapin prit la parole pour la première fois.

_« En même temps, tu es si petite et menue qu'on ne te voit presque pas, et eux qui font trois fois ta taille ont dû te prendre pour un jouet égaré. »_

Elle le fusilla du regard et, la curiosité l'emportant, elle posa enfin sa question.

_« Pourquoi sommes nous dans cette salle ? »_

Elle entendit un soupir qui lui parut excédé, et croisa le regard du garçon brun qui l'avait menée ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore ?

_« Vous m'excuserez, mais les débutants dans son genre, je ne les supporte pas. Je crois que je vais prendre des vacances et retourner à Neverland le temps qu'elle se dégourdisse. Salut ! »_

Il fit demi-tour et sortit sans que personne ne le regarde ou ne réagisse à son départ. Bon, apparemment, ses sautes d'humeur étaient monnaie courante ici. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs la regarda avec un air navré.

_« Peter n'est pas quelqu'un de facile à vivre... Mais une fois qu'on le connaît, il est très gentil et même drôle dans ses bon jours. »_

Elle fit une moue dubitative, mais sans exprimer ce qu'elle pensait tout bas : que c'était un sale gosse capricieux toujours en train de râler ou exprimer un désaccord non-justifié. Le vieil-homme choisit enfin de lui dire pourquoi elle avait été amenée dans cette pièce.

_« Tu es ici pour apprendre à te battre. Tu n'as aucune technique de défense ni d'attaque, tu sais à peine te servir de ton pouvoir pour le moment, et encore moins définir quel pouvoir c'est ni ce dont il est réellement capable, ce qui est plus un handicap qu'un atout même si ce pouvoir nous a sauvé la mise sur la banquise. Tu dois donc choisir une arme, n'importe laquelle sur ce mur, celle qui te plaît ou celle avec laquelle tu veux savoir te battre et te défendre, et à tour de rôle, nous nous occuperons de ton entraînement. Cette fois, c'est Fée qui va s'occuper de toi. La semaine suivante, ça devait être Peter, mais étant donné son départ, Jack, qui a le même gabarit et la même manière de se déplacer, le remplacera. Ensuite, Bunny, Sable et moi. Et en fonction de tes progrès, le tour changera pour renforcer tes points faibles en priorité, et affiner tes points forts en second. Vu ta petite taille et ta minceur, je pense que les attaques isolées et rapides peuvent t'être utiles, mais il faut d'abord voir ce que tu sais faire. Fée, à toi de faire. »_

Tout excitée de cette fonction qui lui était donnée, l'oiseau humanoïde aux ailes de libellule oublia de battre des ailes et atterrit au sol avant de reprendre son vol.

_« On y va ! D'abord, on va travailler ton équilibre, parce que attaquer et tomber ensuite ne servira à rien. Je vais chercher à te déséquilibrer sans cesse, de tous les côtés et avec une force différente à chaque fois, jusqu'à ce que tu ne vacilles ou ne tombes plus. »_

Elle vint l'encercler dans un tourbillon de plumes, jusqu'à ce que Saphir ne distingue plus qu'un écran bleu-vert de tous côtés. Un coup fulgurant l'atteignit aux côtes et elle vacilla, puis un autre à la nuque qui la fit plier. Pour finir, elle sentit quelque chose la frapper en bas du dos et elle tomba à genoux, avec l'impression de brûler là où la fée des dents l'avait frappée.

_« Eh bien, Saphir, on a du boulot... »_

_« Sans blague ! Je ne me suis jamais battue ! »_

Un coup dans le ventre la fit taire et elle se plia en deux, des larmes de douleur lui montant aux yeux. Elle reçut de nouveau un coup entre les omoplates, puis à l'arrière du genou. La douleur finit par devenir insupportable et elle riposta. Sans regarder où elle frappait, le tranchant de sa main s'abattit sur une aile qui arrêta de battre. La créature tomba au sol avec un cri strident et furieux.

_« Tu es complètement folle ! Tu dois te contenter d'encaisser sans tomber, pas riposter ! »_

Tout à sa colère engendrée par le mal que lui faisaient les frappes reçues, Saphir rétorqua :

_« Tu me fais mal ! Tu n'avais qu'à pas me frapper aussi durement ! »_

La femme couverte de plumes se releva et essaya de voler, mais l'aile sur laquelle la main de la jeune fille avait frappée s'était légèrement tordue.

_« J'espère pour toi qu'elle n'est que froissée ! Sinon, tu vas m'entendre ! »_

Ses yeux mauves lançaient de éclairs de colère et de rancune. Elle ramena l'aile de libellule contre elle et la lissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit de nouveau droite.

_« Tu as de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas été fendue. Elle est engourdie maintenant, et je ne pourrais pas voler aujourd'hui. Jack me relaiera. Sors de là, idiot ! Tu croyais que je n'avais pas remarqué que tu n'étais pas parti ? Je vais aller envelopper mon aile dans un cocon pour qu'elle se remette totalement. Je te laisse cette hooligane pour la journée. Amusez-vous bien ! »_

Le jeune homme qui retenait à grand-peine un rire la regarda partir, les yeux pleins d'une hilarité que Saphir ne partageait pas. Elle n'avait pas du tout trouvé la fée drôle à pousser des cris d'orfraie pareils pour une aile froissée. Elle pouvait toujours marcher si elle ne pouvait pas voler, comme dans la chanson de Gad Elmaleh ! Jack la regarda avec un air plus sérieux.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, ça va lui passer. Elle réagit toujours de façon disproportionnée quand il se passe quelque chose, et encore plus quand ça la concerne. N'y fais pas attention. »_

Elle le regarda d'un air dubitatif avant de reculer d'un pas. Qui sait s'il allait l'attaquer encore plus fort qu'elle ? Il se contenta de sourire et s'assit par terre. Euh ?

_« Tu fais quoi, là ? » _

_« Je ne suis pas censé t'entraîner à parfaire ton équilibre, mais à t'aider à contrôler tes pouvoirs. Assieds-toi. »_

La jeune fille aux yeux azurs s'exécuta et s'installa en face de lui en tailleur.

_« Tends tes bras devant toi, avec tes mains paumes vers le haut. Maintenant, imagine un courant qui va depuis ton cœur jusqu'au bout de tes doigts. »_

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Elle essaya de ressentir un fil qui parcourait ses épaules, ses bras et ses mains, mais ne ressentait rien. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse sentir, pas de pouvoir, de capacité surnaturelle. Elle crut sentir un tourbillon, mais ce n'était que le sang qui courait dans ses veines par saccades à peine senties, et non le-dit pouvoir.

_« Je n'y arrive pas. Il n'y a rien. »_

Le garçon aux cheveux d'argent n'eut pas l'air ennuyé et lui fit signe de se redresser tandis qu'il dépliait sa carcasse dégingandée qu'il avait repliée pendant qu'elle essayait de faire ressortir ce qu'elle avait de plus qu'un humain ordinaire.

Elle se redressa à son tour pour voir ce qu'il voulait lui faire faire, et vit qu'une cible avait été mise en place. Est-ce qu'il voulait lui faire frapper cette cible ? Elle eut la réponse lorsque des étincelles de glace jaillirent de son bâton recourbé pour frapper la cible en son centre. Une autre descendit et se plaça à côté. Il se tourna vers elle.

_« Je veux que tu fasses la même chose que moi, que tu vises la cible et la touche, même si ce n'est pas en son centre. Lance ce que tu as en toi et touche. »_

Saphir le regarda en se demandant comment elle devait faire. Devait-elle tendre la main ? Faire comme si elle lançait un objet ? Elle ne voyait pas comment elle devait faire. Elle regarda ses mains et eut l'impression qu'un léger rayonnement scintillait sur ses paumes. Elle secoua la tête, orienta la face interne de sa main vers la cible et imagina un rayon qui en partait pour la frapper. Quelque chose fusa en effet pour toucher la cible, mais elle ne l'absorba pas : Le rayon y rebondit et repartit dans un autre sens, percuta un mur et repartit droit vers eux en faisant un bruit de forge, pour stopper net à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle hésita entre reculer et fuir, ou chercher à découvrir ce que c'était. Elle remarqua que l'espèce de rayon semblait enfler et désenfler, comme s'il respirait, et réagissait à ses mouvements, comme une partie d'elle qui l'imiterait à sa manière. Elle l'imagina qui prenait une forme plus terrienne, et le vit se transformer en une espèce de gros chat tigré or et bronze, aux yeux rouges très intimidants, bien qu'il n'ait pas l'air agressif. Comme s'il avait compris son malaise, ses yeux virèrent lentement au vert, sans perdre ses reflets rouge et doré. C'était déjà plus familier comme couleur. Jack Frost, qui s'était tu jusqu'ici, ouvrit de grands yeux devant la créature qui ne bougeait pas et la fixait, attendant sûrement quelque chose de sa part.

_« Si j'avais su ce que tu possédais ce pouvoir... Saphir, viens, il faut aller voir Nord ! »_

Il prit Saphir prit par la main et une bourrasque glaciale le fit décoller. Sa main en étau autour de la sienne l'obligea à décoller en même temps, mais de façon moins élégante. Le gros chat les suivit, mais avec ses pattes courtes, ce n'était pas facile. La jeune fille l'imaginai avec des ailes et entendit un battement dans l'air. Il volait désormais à côté d'eux comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde.

Même si Jack lui tenait la main en étau, elle se sentait glisser. Bientôt, il ne la tenait plus que par le bout des doigts en s'imaginant garder son poignet dans la main.

_« Jack ! Jaaaack ! J'vais tomber ! »_

En se retournant, il vit en effet qu'il était à deux doigts (c'était le cas de le dire) de la lâcher. Il tendit son deuxième bras pour la prendre par la taille et voler en la plaquant contre lui. Elle entendit un grognement et vit le chat doré qui la regardait d'un air désapprobateur et... jaloux ? Il changea de forme de lui-même et se transforma en un énorme pégase blanc et comme saupoudré d'or. Jack la regarda. Apparemment, c'était à elle de choisir. Elle se sentait gênée dans ses bras, par la proximité de leurs deux corps. Mais en même temps, qui lui disait que le... polymorphe n'était pas là pour la tuer, en ayant l'air inoffensif ?

Elle finit par choisir d'aller sur le pégase, pour voir sa réaction. Il continua de voler comme si l'avoir sur son dos large était une habitude. Jack choisit de voler juste à côté d'eux, comme pour veiller à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas.

Puis ils arrivèrent devant la porte de ce qui devait être le bureau du Père Noël. Le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs ne prit pas la peine de frapper et ouvrit la porte à la volée, Saphir et le pégase le suivirent alors qu'il entrait en trombe.

_« Nord ? »_

Le boucan de marteaux, visseuses, perceuse continua sans que le géant apparaisse. La jeune fille descendit du pégase qui rapetissa jusqu'à se faire aussi petit qu'une souris dorée qui alla peureusement se cacher sous ses longs cheveux. Ce n'était pas bête comme idée, si jamais il avait horreur des souris ou peur des pégases. Jack se tourna vers elle avec un air excédé.

_« Viens avec moi, on va le chercher dans son atelier... Nord ! »_

Toujours pas de réponse, mais une odeur de fer chauffé à blanc leur assaillit les narines, suivie d'une odeur plus fraîche qui passait presque inaperçue... de la glace ou de la neige ? Vu les frémissements du bâton qu'elle voyait d'ici, elle avait dû viser juste. Le garçon s'aventura plus loin d'un pas léger jusqu'à une porte, et haussa le ton tellement fort qu'il couvrit presque le vacarme des outils.

_« NORD ! »_

Puis tout se tut. La voix tonnante du grand-père s'éleva.

_« Pourquoi me dérange-t-on encore ?! »_

_« C'est à propos du pouvoir de Saphir. »_

Le ton de Nord se radoucit un peu sans pour autant baisser.

_« Oh. J'arrive, le temps de poser outils. »_

Il y eut de nouveau un branle-bas de combat, puis il sortit.

_« Alors, Saphir, qu'as-tu à montrer ? »_

Toujours aussi impressionnée par sa carrure, elle tarda à répondre. Aussi Jack le fit-il à sa place.

_« Elle a le pouvoir de créer quelque chose de vivant et de le contrôler ensuite. Vois par toi-même. Montre-lui. »_

Elle sentit un frémissement sous ses cheveux, et la petite souris couleur or en sortit pour se percher sur une épaule. Visiblement impressionnée par le géant, elle poussa un petit cri et se transforma en une fraction de seconde en un lion miniature, qui poussa un rugissement à peine intimidant, compte tenu de sa taille. Le bonhomme ouvrit ses yeux bleus comme des soucoupes en voyant la créature.

_« Ça par exemple ! L'homme de la Lune t'as bien choisie. »_

Saphir n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de quoi il parlait. Les films qu'elle avait vus suffisaient amplement. Le colosse tendit une main pour recueillir la créature, qui feula presque silencieusement, mais obtempéra. Il approcha la main se son visage, et le lion parut démesurément petit. Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, puis se transforma en mésange mordorée qui s'envola pour se poser sur la tête de la jeune fille.

_« Cette chose, quelle qu'elle soit, n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'aimer. »_

_« En même temps, vous êtes tellement grand et lui si petit que ça doit paraître effrayant. »_

Elle recula d'un pas en voyant l'expression orageuse que prenait le visage de Nord, qui, contre tout attente, se mit à rire. Le sol sembla trembler sous ses hoquets.

_« Tu n'as pas tort. Mais je suppose qu'il peut changer de forme, puisque c'était souris quand il est sorti de cheveux, puis un lion quand j'ai pris dans ma main. »_

À ce mots, Saphir fit descendre la créature de son épaule et la posa au sol, en l'imaginant prendre la forme d'un hippogriffe. L'être disparut dans un nuage doré qui augmenta en taille, puis se dissipa. L'être mi-cheval, mi-aigle se tenait devant eux. Soudain prise d'une question, Saphir la regarda en se la posant muettement. Et à leur grande suprise, l'hippogriffe prit la parole.

_« Oui, je sais parler... Mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. Je préfère les sons que produisent les êtres dont je prends la forme. Je peux aussi ressembler à l'un d'entre vous. »_

La créature sembla fondre, s'affiner, et bientôt, un Peter Pan prit forme devant eux. Il avait les yeux dorés et les cheveux couleur miel, mais c'était bien lui. Puis il s'affaissa pour prendra la forme du Marchand de sable. Subjugués par cet être qui pouvait prendre n'importe quelle forme et n'importe quelle taille, ils le regardaient enchaîner les apparences. Moineau, cigogne, Saphir, dragon, cheval, chien, Nord, un vase, une maison miniature, une poupée... Finalement, en voyant les yeux du garçon qui contrôlait la glace s'agrandir jusqu'à bientôt lui sortir de la tête, elle lui demanda de s'arrêter. La chose obéit instantanément, coincée entre l'avant-main d'un furet et des pattes d'oiseau. Une nuage de sable fin l'entoura et il reprit l'apparence d'un chat miniature pour se percher sur son épaule. Le vieil homme la regarda.

« Il a l'air d'être parfaitement sous ordres... Si jamais il obéit au doigt et à l'oeil, ce sera énorme atout pour toi en cas de bataille ! »

« Je veux bien vous croire... »

Elle se sentit brusquement fatiguée. Son champ de vision s'obscurcit et un vertige la fit chanceler.

« Oh, Saphir, ça va ? »

Elle secoua la tête et retrouva une vue correcte.

« Oui, oui... Juste un coup de pompe. »

« Ah oui, j'avais oublié... Nous utilisons pouvoirs depuis tellement longtemps que cela ne nous fatigue plus, mais tu es novice. De plus, tu ne dois pas avoir complètement récupéré de bataille sur la banquise... Jack va te reconduire, nous vivons quasiment tous ici, maintenant. Epsilon avait pris l'habitude de attaquer dans quartiers, alors nous nous sommes réunis ici. »

Elle suivit le jeune Gardien en traînant les pieds et en se retenant de bâiller. Ses yeux se fermaient tous seuls. Elle ne voyait pas où elle mettait les pieds, et après avoir trébuché trois fois sur des jouets que les espèces de Chewbakah n'avaient pas rangé, il se résigna à la porter sur son dos. La position n'était pas des plus confortables, mais elle s'y endormit aussi sec. Elle dormait déjà si profondément qu'elle ne se réveilla pas lorsqu'il la posa un peu maladroitement sur un lit inoccupé.

Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin, reposée. La créature qu'elle avait créée de ses pouvoirs était toujours sous sa forme de chat et dormait dans le creux de son abdomen en ronronnant. Elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir l'appeler. Parce que cette chose n'allait pas pouvoir vivre sans nom, ça allait de soi. Elle passa sa main sur le pelage et s'étonna de le sentir aussi soyeux sous ses doigts. Le chat s'étira sous sa main et la regarda de ses yeux verts au notes dorées et rouges.

_« Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir t'appeler ? »_

La bête bailla en exposant de petits crocs pointus.

_« Ça m'est égal, tu peux m'appeler n'importe comment, j'y répondrais quel que soit ton choix. »_

Entendre sa voix la surprenait à chaque fois. Elle n'était ni féminine ni masculine, mais douce et chaude.

_« Que dirais-tu de Mystique ? C'est un personnage fictif qui peut prendre la forme qui lui plaît. En plus, ce mot est neutre, et peut désigner un homme ou une femme sans que l'orthographe ne change. Cela te conviendrait à merveille ! »_

_« J'aime bien ce nom. Tu peux me le donner, si il te plaît à toi aussi. »_

_« Alors vendu ! Enchantée, Mystique ! »_

Là-dessus, elle se leva et s'étira, avant de prendre des vêtements propres qu'on avait posés sur une chaise. Il s'agissait d'un pull bleu foncé, un T-Shirt blanc uni et d'un jean gris terne. Saphir vit une porte entrouverte qui donnait sur une salle de bain et y entra. Elle fit couler l'eau chaude et se glissa dessous. Lorsqu'elle fut propre, elle en sortit et s'enveloppa dans un serviette blanche et moelleuse. On toqua à sa porte alors qu'elle s'enveloppait dedans, puis ouvrit la porte sans attendre. Elle poussa un cri lorsque la personne impudente entra, et une gerbe dorée jaillit pour agresser la silhouette. Elle se retrouva clouée au sol sous des anneaux mordorés.

_« Ça va pas d'entrer comme ça dans une salle de bain alors que je suis pas habillée ! »_

Elle vit que c'était la fée des dents et se détendit. Cette fois, elle ne se fit pas accabler d'injures. La créature avait dû penser à replier ses ailes avant de se retrouver immobilisée.

_« Il est tard et tu n'arrivais toujours pas, alors je suis venue te chercher ! »_

_« Euh... Il est quelle heure ? »_

_« Presque dix heures, pour être exacte. Et bien que tu sois une adolescente, tu es une gardienne avant tout et tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire la grasse matinée quand Epsilon rôde ! »_

Saphir la délivra de ses menottes et la fée se releva en battant frénétiquement des ailes.

_« Maintenant, viens, t'as du boulot ! »_

Saphir la suivit, obligée de presser le pas pour ne pas se faire distancer par cette pile électrique pourvue d'ailes. Elles débouchèrent dans la salle où elle était censée s'entraîner. À peine était-elle entrée que Fée lui envoya un coup de pied entre les omoplates.

_« Toujours rester vigilante ! »_

_« Mais préviens ! »_

_« Tu crois qu'Epsilon ou ses sbires te préviendront avant de te porter un coup ? »_

Saphir vacilla et se retourna à temps pour encaisser l'attaque suivante. Un coup de poing l'atteignit dans le ventre. L'air sortit de ses poumons, et elle toussa pour essayer de remettre son souffle en ordre. Ses yeux se mirent à larmoyer et elle se plia pour essayer de respirer. Un coup dans les côtes la fit basculer alors qu'elle suffoquait toujours. La sentant en mauvaise position, l'être issu de son pouvoir se transforma. De chat doré à l'apparence inoffensive, il se transforma en un énorme puma aux crocs saillants. Il gronda comme mille tonnerres et sauta sur la fée qui hurla de peur en voyant les énormes crocs à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il ne cherchait pas à la mettre hors d'état de nuire, mais l'avertissait quand à sa façon de donner des cours de combat. Ayant ainsi droit à une accalmie, la jeune fille parvint à retrouver son souffle et se redressa en s'essuyant les yeux.

_« Ça va, Mystique, je vais bien... Lâche-la. »_

Le fauve émit un grondement réprobateur, puis enleva sa masse de la fée et retrouva son apparence de chat. Fée se releva en regardant l'être d'or comme si c'était une grenade sur le point d'exploser. Saphir leva les yeux au ciel, s'approcha de la fée et lui lança un coup en plein ventre. Lorsqu'elle vit la créature ailée la regarder d'un air abasourdi, elle s'autorisa un sourire narquois.

_« Toujours rester vigilante. »_

Sur ces mots, elle sortit de la salle en claquant la porte, suivie de Mystique. Elle se créa des ailes en faisant sortir un courant doré de ses mains et les imaginant comme des ailes d'ange. C'était la première fois que son pouvoir lui obéissait vraiment et qu'elle le convoquait d'elle-même. Il suffit d'une poussée par la pensée, et les ailes se mirent à battre. Elle décolla de quelques centimètres, puis plus haut, suivie du chat qui s'en était créé lui aussi. Elle vola jusqu'aux ateliers pour voir comment les jouets étaient créés. S'étant attendue à quelque de magique là aussi, elle fut déçue. Tout était créé à la main, de la plus petite pièce mécanique aux couleurs. Les Chewbakah, comme elle avait décidé de les appeler, malgré leur grosses pattes, savaient être délicats pour visser deux minuscules pièces, et peindre un léger point là où ils le voulaient. Mais malgré toute leur attention et leur soin, des mésaventures leur arrivaient. Par exemple, ils n'avaient parfois pas conscience de leur corps ou de leur force. L'un d'entre eux bouscula un jouet fraîchement peint et se retrouva les poils couverts de peinture rose. Un autre qui frottait un jouet métallique avec du papier de verre pour le lisser appuya trop fort et son bras traversa le jouet. Saphir devait à chaque fois se retenir de rire quand ils rataient leur entreprise. Et leur indignation lorsque leur voisin faisait une bêtise était des plus comiques.

Elle finit cependant par se lasser et sortit de l'atelier. Chemin faisant, elle croisa de tout petits lutins affublés de combinaisons étranges, surmontés d'un grelot. Ils étaient en train de se disputer une assiette pleine de cookies et elle les vit échanger des coups de poings, qui n'avaient pas l'air de les affecter plus que ça. Malicieuse, elle battit silencieusement des ailes. Mais il étaient tellement occupés par leur querelle qu'ils ne la remarquèrent pas. Elle fila vers le sol en visualisant sa courbe pour ne pas finir au sol, puis tendit les mains et leur enleva l'assiette pleine de gâteaux. Les cris de colère se transformèrent en cris de surprise, et ils ne pensèrent pas à lever la tête, persuadés que l'assiette s'était tout simplement volatilisée. Saphir éclata de rire en voyant leurs mines étonnées, puis revint vers le sol pour leur rendre les cookies. Ils coururent vers elle en faisant tinter leurs grelots, et essayèrent de s'accrocher à son jean pour monter vers l'assiette. Elle recula pour se dégager et leur donna un gâteau chacun, persuadée de régler ainsi le différend. Mais ils se mirent à essayer de piquer celui du voisin. Elle soupira, reposa l'assiette sur laquelle ils se jetèrent en continuant de se disputer les biscuits, et choisit de s'éloigner, en marchant cette fois. Mystique, qui avait suivi la scène avec un air légèrement moqueur dans ses yeux d'émeraude, garda le silence, mais elle devina qu'il était amusé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Elle fit disparaître ses ailes pour marcher et s'amusa à poser un pied sur les dalles à chaque pas tandis que le chat ailé volait dans toutes les directions pour explorer l'énorme bâtiment qu'était le repaire du Père Noël. Il revenait vers elle régulièrement pendant qu'elle progressait au hasard. Elle avait l'impression que ce couloir était sans fin. Et plus ça allait, plus elle avait l'impression que l'air se refroidissait, comme si elle approchait une partie du château inhabitée.

_« Mystique, je crois qu'on va faire demi-tour... Cet endroit n'a pas l'air habité. »_

Le chat hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur chemin en sens inverse. Ils croisèrent les lutins allongés par terre tout autour de l'assiette, où il ne restait plus que des miettes. Ils étaient tous endormis, et elle en entendit même un ronfler. Elle se mit à marcher sur la pointe des pieds, avec un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. Toutefois, elle ne fit pas de mauvaise blague aux petits êtres même si l'idée de le faire lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle retrouva finalement le chemin de sa chambre et s'y réfugia. Après un temps à regarder Mystique s'amuser à changer de forme et de taille, elle regarda ses mains. Pourquoi ce pouvoir ? Pourquoi ce rang de protectrice des enfants ? Pourquoi elle ? Saphir n'avait pourtant rien de spécial. Elle ne se trouvait pas jolie, trop maigre, trop petite, avec des traits de poupée très fins au point de paraître fragile. Sa mentalité n'avait rien d'exceptionnel non plus, elle se considérait comme immature.

Soudain, son ventre émit un bruit très peu distingué. Mystique arrêta son jeu de changeforme et la regarda avec un air moqueur. Même en tant que soi-disant esprit protecteur, elle n'en restait pas moins humaine. Vexée, elle le fit se transformer en un cheval ailé qui la fixa de ses yeux de jade. N'étant pas très grande, elle dut le rétrécir légèrement pour ne pas avoir à sauter de manière ridicule pour pouvoir grimper sur son dos. Cependant, elle ne dosa pas et retrouva Mystique de la taille d'une figurine à ses pieds, qui la regardait d'un air goguenard.

_« Oh, ça va, hein ! J'aimerais t'y voir, avec un pouvoir que tu n'as découvert que depuis deux jours ! »_

Le cheval minuscule secoua la tête et se remit à une taille plus respectable tout seul.

_« Vas-y, fiche-toi de moi, pendant que tu y es. »_

Elle monta quand même sur son dos et il s'envola, semblant réussir à se repérer tout seul dans ce dédale de couloirs. Bien qu'elle ne le « connaissait » que depuis la veille, cet être vivant l'étonnait de plus en plus.

Finalement, l'être et Saphir arrivèrent dans une grande salle dont la porte à double battant était grande ouverte. Un brouhaha monstre s'en échappait. Elle descendit du dos large du cheval ailé et passa la tête par l'encadrement et vit tous les Chewbakah, les cinq gardiens présents et les étranges lutins qui s'étaient disputés l'assiette de gâteaux quelques heures plus tôt. Les cinq premières légendes étaient rassemblées au milieu d'une énorme table, et entourées des montagnes poilues. Les lutins – au moins une quinzaine – se trouvaient sur cette table, à piocher dans les assiettes sans récolter aucune réaction de la part des convives. Les odeurs de bacon, pain encore tiède, beurre frais, sucre et chocolat chaud la firent saliver mais, intimidée par tout ce monde qui n'allait pas manquer de la regarder à son entrée, elle n'osa pas s'incruster. Elle recula, mais trop tard. Elle venait de croiser le regard doré du marchand de sable. Presque aussitôt, une clochette retentit et le silence se fit. Puis la voix de baryton du vieil homme aux yeux vifs tonna.

_« Saphir ! Ne fais pas ta timide, rejoins-nous ! Je suis certain que tu meurs de faim, tu n'as pas mangé depuis que tu es arrivée ici ! »_

Elle fit comme si elle n'avait pas entendu et s'éloigna le plus silencieusement qu'elle put. Mais un vent froid la fouetta par derrière, et une main tout aussi glaciale se posa sur son épaule.

_« Hé, viens ! »_

_« Euh... J'ai pas faim, je mangerai plus tard... »_

Un énorme gargouillis résonna dans le couloir, démentant immédiatement son propos. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et se retourna vers lui. Une lueur amusée brillait dans ses yeux, et elle eut envie de la gommer.

_« Menteuse. Allez, viens, on ne va pas te manger. »_

Elle le suivit de mauvaise grâce, et entra d'un pas hésitant dans la salle. Mystique, sensible à son humeur, s'était changé en petite souris pour se cacher sous ses cheveux. Saphir passa nerveusement sa main dans ses mèches pâles, puis effleura le pelage doux du rongeur pour se donner un peu de courage. La Fée, toute colère de leur dispute oubliée, lui désigna une chaise libre entre elle et Jack. Ils avaient peut-être prévu sa venue ? Elle s'installa en essayant de se faire la plus petite possible, bien consciente du rouge qui lui était monté au joues. Le regard des autres était posé sur elle. La plupart des poilus avait recommencé à manger, mais quelques lutins la regardaient d'un air soupçonneux, et les autres gardiens l'observaient. Sans méchanceté, mais sentir le poids des regards sur elle faisait remonter des souvenirs qui n'avaient rien d'agréable. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle avait croisées sur ses cuisses, et se rendit compte qu'elle les avait tellement serrées que les jointures de ses doigts avaient blanchi. La femme aux ailes de colibri sembla s'en rendre compte, et la bouscula gentiment de l'épaule. La rancune ne semblait pas faire partie du caractère de la Fée des Dents.

_« Hé, détends-toi ! On ne te veut pas de mal, tu sais. »_

Elle releva les yeux vers elle, et s'étonna de nouveau de la magnifique couleur des siens. D'un violet doux, un peu comme celui d'une améthyste. Elle réussit à faire un semblant de sourire, avant de regarder dans la direction des autres gardiens.

_« Faites comme si je n'étais pas là, ne vous en faites pas... »_

Un air étonné se peignit sur leurs traits, mais ils reprirent leurs discussions où ils les avaient arrêtées. Elle s'aperçut que Jack et la Fée parlaient entre eux avant son arrivée, et malgré sa petite taille, elle devait sûrement gêner leurs échanges.

_« Jack, tu... tu veux qu'on échange nos places pour que vous puissiez parler plus facilement ? »_

Il lui fit un petit sourire en lui faisant signe que non. Bon... puisque parler au-dessus de la tête de quelqu'un d'autre ne semblait pas le déranger... Le marchand de sable désigna les assiettes qui s'étalaient sous son nez, et un point d'interrogation se forma au-dessus de sa tête. Elle lui sourit.

_« Les pancakes et le sirop d'érable, s'il te plaît. »_

L'assiette et le pot correspondants se soulevèrent de la table pour venir se présenter devant elle. Elle prit quelques crêpes et l'assiette revint se poser exactement au même endroit, mais elle garda le pot de sirop avec elle. Il n'y avait jamais assez de sirop sur ses pancakes à son goût. Il en fallait toujours plus. Elle mangea, puis prit ensuite du pain qu'elle beurra et recouvrit de confiture, un morceau de gâteau qu'elle trouva délicieux, une pomme... Le regard surpris de Jack Frost ne lui échappa pas.

_« Quoi ? »_

Il prit un air gêné en se rendant compte qu'elle l'avait vu.

_« C'est que... Tu es toute petite et tu manges comme quatre... Et je me demandais comment un corps aussi petit pouvait caser autant de nourriture. »_

Elle se rendit compte qu'effectivement, elle avait ingurgité une quantité énorme de nourriture. Et pourtant, elle ne se sentait toujours pas rassasiée. D'habitude, elle ne mangeait pas tant que ça. Elle avait même un appétit d'oiseau...

_« Oh ! Pourtant, d'habitude je ne mange pas beaucoup... C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas mangé depuis deux jours ? »_

Un air pensif se peignit sur les traits doucement anguleux du jeune homme.

_« C'est peut-être aussi la manifestation toute fraîche de ton pouvoir qui te fait manger autant. Au début, il puise beaucoup en nous parce que notre corps n'est pas habitué. Et encore plus quand on l'utilise beaucoup. C'est étrange, parce que le tien semble assez indépendant et se forme tout seul. »_

Elle se rendit compte que la souris ne se trouvait plus nichée dans son cou, mais sur la table à prendre différentes apparences pour amuser les petites créatures aux bonnets surmontés d'un pendentif plus ou moins bruyant. Elle ne pouvait pas juger avec précision, mais il avait l'air de s'amuser. Elle appuya son menton dans sa main pour le regarder plus attentivement pendant que la Fée se mettait à discuter avec animation avec le petit être doré aux rêves, d'autant plus qu'il devait gesticuler pour lui répondre, n'étant pas doué de parole vocale. Finalement, décidant qu'elle avait assez mangé, elle se leva, fit un signe de la main à la cantonade et sortit. Mystique la rejoignit sous la forme d'une poussière dorée, puis s'accumula sur son épaule pour former de nouveau une souris. Visiblement, la créature appréciait cette forme. Elle passa distraitement sa main sur le pelage soyeux, puis prit le chemin de sa chambre.

Une fois enfermée, elle s'allongea sur le dos, la tête vide. Elle finit par s'endormir. Lorsque Saphir rouvrit les yeux, elle vit que Peter était revenu. Son estomac ne put s'empêcher de faire une vrille lorsqu'elle croisa son regard. Il la regardait d'un air narquois. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Elle ne lui demanda pas et l'interrogea plutôt sur pourquoi il était là. Son sourire s'agrandit légèrement et ses yeux se parèrent de paillettes dorées.

_« Il est temps que tu connaisses les quartiers généraux des Gardiens. On t'attend tous. Fée est venue toquer mais tu n'as pas répondu, et elle n'a pas osé ouvrir la porte... Sûrement à cause de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? »_

Elle se demanda comment il était au courant, puis songea que la femme ailée avait dû le leur rabâcher. Finalement, elle se leva et le suivit, Mystique transformé en renard sur les talons. Un peu étonnée, elle vit que les poils sur son échine étaient hérissés et ses crocs légèrement découverts. Cependant, elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi il prenait cet air mauvais. L'adolescent devant elle allait l'entendre, et elle n'en avait pas envie. Après avoir traversé un dédale de couloirs sans qu'il n'hésite une seule fois pendant une durée indéterminée (son seul repère étant ses pieds endoloris), ils arrivèrent dans ce qu'elle prit d'abord pour un débarras à cause de tous les jouets cassés et poussiéreux, avant d'entendre un bruit de sabots ferrés devant eux. Des chevaux ? Un bruit métallique qui ressemblait à celui des chaises qu'on traîne sur le sol dans une classe retentit ensuite, suivis de vociférations qu'elle ne comprit pas. Peter, lui, souriait toujours de cet air canaille. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

_« J'ai l'impression que Nord a encore des soucis avec ses rennes ou son traîneau... »_

D'abord perplexe, Saphir comprit enfin d'où venaient les bruits qu'elle avait entendus. Finalement, l'adolescent aux cheveux bruns ouvrit la porte à la volée. La jeune fille entra plus doucement à sa suite et put contempler l'étendue du désastre : les rennes, beaucoup plus grands et costauds que la normale, gambadaient tous en liberté, à moitié harnachés. Des seaux, des balais étaient posés n'importe où et n'importe comment, et elle faillit trébucher sur une brosse abandonnée par terre. Le père noël était au milieu de la pièce, les poings sur les hanches et l'air furieux. Lorsqu'il vit le garçon, son regard s'assombrit encore plus.

_« C'est toi qui a fait ça, vaurien ? »_

Un air angélique se peignit sur les traits du concerné et il se détourna, les mains croisées dans le dos. Saphir crut un instant que le vieil homme allait exploser, mais il poussa un soupir aussi fort qu'une locomotive et sembla se calmer.

_« Bon, au moins, aidez-moi à arranger ce bazar... Saphir, essaie de ne pas te faire piétiner, et ramasse le matériel par terre, s'il te plaît. Peter, arrose-les de poudre d'apesanteur pour qu'ils ne puissent pas s'en aller quand je m'approche, et amène les devant le traîneau pour que je puisse les harnacher. »_

Les deux jeunes gens obéirent et au bout d'un quart d'heure à éviter les énormes sabots fendus des cervidés et à se faire casser les oreilles par les vociférations de l'aîné, tout fut enfin à peu près en ordre. C'est le moment que choisirent les quatre autres gardiens pour arriver dans la pièce. Cette fois, le lapin ouvrait des yeux effrayés et son poil aurait presque pu sembler vert. Cela n'échappa pas au père noël.

_« Eh bien, Bunny, tu nous accompagnes en traîneau, aujourd'hui ? »_

_« Non, j'irai plus vite en terrier, ne t'en fais pas... »_

_« Bon, si tu y tiens... »_

Jack se tourna vers elle et ouvrit de grands yeux en la regardant de haut en bas.

_« Tu comptes aller en traîneau dans cette tenue ? »_

Perplexe, elle baissa le tête. Un T-Shirt et un jean, où était le problème ?

_« Euh, oui, pourquoi ? »_

La fée coupa le garçon.

_« Tu as beau être un esprit, ça ne t'empêchera pas de geler une fois qu'on sera sortis ! Il fait encore plus glacial en altitude qu'au sol, dans le Pôle nord ! »_

À peine avait-elle fini sa phrase que quelque chose tomba sur la tête de l'adolescente. Elle se retourna en récupérant l'objet et vit que c'était une couverture en polaire épaisse. Le vieil homme la regarda d'un air bienveillant.

_« Avec ça, tu devrais survivre. »_

Finalement, ils embarquèrent tous – sauf le lapin – dans le traîneau. Le marchand de sable sautillait sur son siège, l'air impatient. Elle était en train de se demander pourquoi il avait l'air si content de prendre le traîneau, lorsqu'il démarra d'un seul coup. Saphir se retrouva plaquée au dossier de la banquette pendant que l'équipage s'enfonçait dans un tunnel obscur. Elle s'accrocha le plus fort qu'elle put à l'accoudoir, les yeux larmoyants à cause de la vitesse. Le petit bonhomme doré agitait les bras comme un enfant dans des montagnes russes, pendant que Jack hurlait d'allégresse. La fée s'accrochait au moins aussi fort qu'elle. La jeune fille ne put que la plaindre, avec ses ailes encombrantes, elle devait avoir peur de les abîmer. Quant à Peter, il affichait le même air renfrogné que de coutume, mais il lui sembla pourtant voir un petit sourire relever le coin de ses lèvres. Cependant, son visage se trouvant à moitié caché par la pénombre, elle n'en était pas sûre. Quand à Mystique, sous la forme d'un furet, il s'accrochait désespérément au col de son T-Shirt pour ne pas se retrouver perdu. Elle le prit dans sa main et le mit sous le tissu, contre son ventre.

Ils débouchèrent enfin à l'air libre, sous les cris mêlés du vieil homme et de l'adolescent au cheveux blancs. Saphir avait du mal à comprendre leur joie d'aller aussi vite. Le froid du dehors lui donna l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Ses yeux pleurèrent de plus belle et elle se dépêcha de s'enrouler dans la couverture épaisse et rendue un peu râpeuse par l'usure. La vitesse ralentit considérablement, et le balancement du traîneau dans l'air aussi, lui donnant l'impression de se retrouver sur un bateau secoué par la houle. Elle se redressa en restant dans la couverture et se leva pour se mettre à côté de Jack, qui était debout, priant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Mystique ressortit de son T-Shirt transformé en gerbille et enroula sa queue démesurée autour de son cou pour avoir un point d'attache. Elle leva ses yeux vers l'adolescent.

_« On commence par le repaire de qui ? »_

_« Par celui de Bunny. »_

Curieuse, elle se pencha par-dessus le garde-corps pour regarder en bas. Tout était blanc et elle voyait vaguement la forme des icebergs. Elle se redressa et vit Jack accroupi sur le garde-corps et qui regardait dans la même direction qu'elle.

_« Tu as vu ces icebergs, un peu ? Quand tu penses qu'un seul quart est... »_

Le vent souffla d'un coup, le déséquilibrant et le faisant tomber dans le vide. Saphir poussa un cri et se pencha par dessus le rebord en scrutant la surface immaculée pour essayer de le retrouver.

_« T'as eu peur ? »_

Elle sursauta en entendant quelqu'un susurrer à son oreille et se retourna. Le garçon aux cheveux blancs la regardait d'un air goguenard. La fée, qui avait suivi la scène, poussa un soupir excédé.

_« Tu leur fais le coup à chaque fois, tu n'en as jamais marre ? »_

Un grand sourire se peignit sur le visage de l'adolescent.

_« Non, jamais ! La tête que font les esprits qui ne me connaissent pas quand je fais cette blague me fera toujours autant rire ! »_

Saphir le foudroya du regard, puis enjoignit Mystique de se transformer en menottes dorées pour le clouer au plancher du traîneau. Il la regarda d'un air étonné lorsqu'il se retrouva fixé au sol, sans pouvoir se dégager. Au bout de cinq minutes immobile sans pouvoir bouger, il se mit à la supplier de le libérer.

_« S'il te plaît, j'le ferai plus... »_

De son côté, la fée était pliée en deux à force de rire.

_« Saphir, laisse-le comme ça, pour une fois qu'il est en position de faiblesse ! »_

Elle décida de le libérer une fois arrivés à destination. Peter, lui, suivait la scène d'un air hautain, comme si les trois personnes qui l'accompagnaient n'étaient pas dignes de sa considération, mais, absorbés par une discussion, le père noël et le marchand de sable ne remarquèrent pas tout le remue-ménage qui se déroulait derrière eux.

Finalement, le vieil homme sortit une boule étrange de sa poche, la secoua légèrement et la lança. Un tourbillon se forma devant eux et aspira l'attelage. Saphir eut l'impression que ses entrailles étaient restées de l'autre côté lorsqu'ils en ressortirent. Sa nausée s'effaça vite lorsqu'elle vit l'endroit où ils étaient arrivés. On aurait dit la forêt du film Alice au Pays des Merveilles. Elle vit rapidement le lapin de pâques émerger des fourrés pour les accueillir. Elle fit revenir Mystique à une forme vivante et Jack se releva en la gratifiant d'un regard faussement mauvais. La jeune fille descendit du traîneau et zigzagua légèrement avant de retrouver l'habitude de marcher sur un sol fixe. Un craquement retentit lorsqu'elle posa son pied sur le sol. Sursautant, elle l'enleva et recula. Apparemment, elle venait d'écraser ce qui ressemblait à un œuf. Un œuf de pâques, sûrement... Le lapin la fusilla du regard et elle détourna le sien. Peter fit un petit sourire et se pencha vers elle.

_« T'en fais pas, il en a des centaines d'autres... »_

Elle sourit légèrement, puis s'éloigna pour explorer le territoire. Après deux heures, elle finit par revenir. Le quartier du lapin n'était pas très grand, juste assez pour contenir les mécanismes qui donnaient naissance aux œufs en chocolat, son terrier qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'audace de visiter, une mappemonde géante où brillaient des milliers de lumières, et un terrain où il s'entraînait peut-être pour lancer ses boomerangs tranchants. Quelques hectares, au plus.

Ils remontèrent dans le traîneau en saluant la grande bête, pour se diriger vers celui du marchand de sable. Le père noël resta calme cette fois, et se contenta de les faire passer dans cette espèce de trou coloré pour passer d'un endroit à un autre. Saphir fut surprise d'arriver dans un endroit où il faisait nuit. Elle entendit un bruit de clochettes, et en se retournant, vit le petit homme doré sautiller partout, avant de former un tapis volant et s'asseoir dessus pour arpenter ses terres. Il fit un tour, avant de revenir et l'inviter d'un geste de la main pour qu'elle monte avec lui. Visiblement, il comptait lui faire faire une visite guidée, contrairement au lapin qui l'avait laissée se débrouiller. Son repaire était fait d'un désert où il faisait toujours nuit. Curieuse, elle demanda à descendre pour aller toucher le sable. À sa grande surprise, il était chaud comme s'il se trouvait en plein soleil, et lui parut parcouru de frémissements, comme s'il était vivant. Quant à l'endroit où le marchand de sable séjournait, c'était tout simplement un lit posé sur le sable. Ils s'en retournèrent au traîneau qui les attendait ensuite. Peter semblait perdre patience. Ce n'était pourtant que le début de la visite des repaires, il allait lui falloir rester calme.

Vint ensuite celui de Jack Frost. Il laissèrent l'homme aux rêves chez lui, car il s'était avoué fatigué. En même temps, rester éveillé les nuits pour faire rêver les enfants ne devait rien avoir de reposant. Quel paradoxe. Ils arrivèrent en peu de temps sur la surface d'une mare gelée, entourée de neige. Selon le film, c'était l'endroit où il était mort puis né de nouveau. L'endroit n'avait rien d'extraordinaire. Il n'y avait même pas d'endroit où il pouvait se réfugier. Semblant deviner la question qu'elle se posait, Jack Frost prit la parole :

_« Pour tout dire, je ne viens ici qu'occasionnellement. Je suis plus souvent dans la fabrique du père noël qu'ici, c'est pour ça qu'il n'y a rien. On peut dire que cet endroit est ce qui me représente, si on veut. »_

Elle le regarda, puis reposa les yeux sur l'endroit. N'y ayant rien de particulier à voir, il ne s'attardèrent pas et se dirigèrent vers chez Peter Pan. Contre toute attente, celui-ci s'envola du traîneau pour leur barrer la route, le visage fermé.

_« Je ne veux pas qu'on y aille. Ce n'est qu'une étrangère et elle n'entrera pas chez moi. »_

Vexée, elle détourna les yeux, plus atteinte qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Qu'il la considère comme une intruse la blessait. Les autres ne firent pas de commentaires, et ils raccourcirent le voyage en allant vers chez la fée des dents.

Son repaire était étonnant. Au loin se dressait un château qui, en se rapprochant, était en fait de minuscules alcôves. Saphir finit par s'imaginer une ruche, avec les cases pour le miel, et celles pour les abeilles, remplacées par les dents et les minuscules fées dont elle avait entendu parler. Le traîneau atterrit sur une large plate-forme. Aussitôt, un énorme bourdonnement retentit, qui recouvrirent les piaillements de joie de la femme-oiseau. D'innombrables petites créatures pas plus grosses que le poing de Saphir voletaient en tous sens, produisant des sons de crécelle en plus de ceux de leurs ailes rendues invisibles par la rapidité de leur battement. Plusieurs d'entre elles encadrèrent Jack en lui faisant des yeux de merlan frit, qui rappelèrent à l'adolescente le regard des filles fans des boy's band. Mais le garçon aux cheveux de givre leur prêta à peine attention. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Finalement, une autre fée émergea du nuage en piaillant plus fort que les autres, se précipitant vers l'adolescent en voletant frénétiquement. Un sourire illumina le visage du garçon, et il tendit ses mains en coupe pour qu'elle s'y pose.

La fée finit par mettre fin aux effusions de ses subalternes en les rappelant à l'ordre. Apparemment, l'heure des présentations étaient venue.

_« Les filles, j'ai quelqu'un à vous présenter. Elle est nouvelle, elle s'appelle Saphir, et elle est en passe de devenir une nouvelle gardienne ! »_

Un étonnant silence accueillit cette déclaration. Les petites créatures tournèrent leurs yeux de la même couleur améthyste que celle des prunelles de la femme, l'air suspicieux. Intimidée par le poids de tous ces regards, elle recula d'un pas. Elles se mirent à pépier entre elles, comme des commères échangeant leur opinion. Saphir baissa les yeux. Apparemment, il n'y avait pas qu'au roux qu'elle déplaisait. Peut-être fallait-il un peu de temps pour que les choses se mettent en place. Finalement, des fées plus curieuses que les autres descendirent pour venir la voir. Mystique, qui s'était fait discret jusqu'à présent, sortit de sous ses cheveux pour mieux les voir sous la forme des créatures en question. Quelques unes poussèrent un petit cri apeuré, mais ne s'arrêtèrent pas en si bon chemin. Lorsqu'il changea de forme pour devenir un petit oiseau au plumes rouges, oranges et dorées, puis une souris et un lion miniature, elles reculèrent et se tinrent à distance respectueuse de cette chose métamorphe. Décidant qu'il en était assez pour les nerfs de l'adolescente, le père noël sonna l'heure de retourner au bercail. Poussant un discret soupir de soulagement, celle-ci retourna rapidement s'asseoir. Elle aurait voulu faire meilleure impression aux aides de la fée des dents et sur Peter Pan, mais savait aussi qu'on ne pouvait pas plaire à tout le monde. Elle appuya son menton dans sa main, les yeux dans le vague. Le traîneau s'envola de nouveau, et elle réagit à peine lorsqu'ils passèrent de nouveau dans l'espèce de trou noir. Elle frémit en sentant la température glaciale de l'air du pôle nord, mais n'eut pas d'autre réaction. Finalement, elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose de doux se poser sur son dos. Elle se retourna et vit Jack, qui avait mis la couverture sur elle. Son regard doux lui arracha un petit sourire. Il fit cesser le souffle d'air qui le maintenait en l'air pour venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle sur la banquette de cuir.

_« T'en fais pas, elles ne pouvaient pas t'accepter. »_

Elle eut l'impression qu'une main vrillait son cœur. Était-elle si odieuse ? Semblant se rendre compte de l'effet que sa phrase indélicate avait sur elle, il se reprit.

_« Je veux dire, pas d'elles-même. Leur humeur et leur opinion sont directement liées à celles de Fée. Et elle ne t'apprécie pas plus que ça, pour être honnête. Ces petites choses n'ont pas de libre-arbitre. Ce que Fée pense, elles le pensent aussi. Ne t'en fais pas. Elle ne te dépréciera pas longtemps. »_

Saphir laissa échapper un petit soupir. Elle se leva de la banquette pour aller s'appuyer au garde-corps, tenant les pans de la couverture pour qu'elle ne glisse pas de ses épaules. Ainsi, la fée des dents ne l'aimait pas ? Grand bien lui fasse, la jeune fille non plus. Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme qui ne l'avait pas quittée du regard.

_« Franchement, qu'elle m'apprécie ou non, je n'en ai rien à faire. Elle peut penser ce qu'elle veut. De toute manière, si je conviens pour le job, elle sera bien obligée de m'accepter. »_

Le jeune homme bondit et se retrouva devant elle, si près qu'elle sentit le souffle glacial qui sortait de sa bouche sur son visage.

_« Si tu conviens pour le job ? Évidemment que tu conviens. C'est l'Homme de la lune qui t'a choisie, et il ne se trompe jamais. Nous sommes tous là parce que c'est notre destin et que nous sommes faits pour être gardiens. Il faut juste trouver ce qui fait de nous un gardien. Le Père Noël, c'est l'émerveillement. Le marchand de sable, les rêves. La fée des dents, les souvenirs. Le lapin de pâques, l'espoir. Moi, l'amusement sans fin. Peter Pan, l'âme d'enfant qui perdure en chaque personne. Toi, tu trouveras aussi. Il m'a fallu du temps pour découvrir ce qui faisait de moi un gardien. Ça ne se trouve pas en deux coups de cuillère à pot. »_

L'intensité de son regard lui fit détourner les yeux. Il semblait tellement croire en ce qu'il disait... Mais elle ne savait pas elle-même qui elle était, comment l'Homme de la lune aurait-il pu le savoir ?

Elle se détourna, sentant soudain un poids immense sur ses épaules. Elle était peut-être faite pour être gardienne, mais ne savait pas si elle allait pouvoir assumer cette responsabilité. L'avenir des enfants allait reposer sur ses épaules, l'avenir même de l'humanité ! C'était quelque chose d'énorme, un poids infini qui reposerait en partie sur elle ! Et si il s'avérait qu'elle était incapable de remplir son rôle ? Que lui arriverait-il ? Elle voulut se tourner vers le jeune homme pour le détromper. Il ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux pendant tout le temps où elle avait encaissé ses paroles. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, lorsqu'une décharge la coupa dans son élan. Une douleur intense se déclencha d'un seul coup dans le milieu de son dos, juste en dessous de ses omoplates, une souffrance qui la fit se crisper toute entière. C'était comme une immense toile d'araignée aux extrémités griffues qui s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, envahissant tout son dos depuis la nuque jusqu'aux reins. Puis, aussi brusquement que cela avait commencé, la douleur reflua d'un coup, de la même manière qu'un poing qui se ferme, ne laissant qu'une vague impression de brûlure au milieu de sa colonne vertébrale. Elle s'aperçut seulement à ce moment qu'elle avait le souffle coupé et qu'elle était tombée à genoux. Par chance, personne, mis à part le garçon aux cheveux couleur argent, ne semblait avoir remarqué son accès de souffrance. Il fit un mouvement pour se lever, mais elle l'arrêta d'un mouvement de la main.

_« Ne t'en fais pas, c'était juste un mauvais mouvement, je crois... »_

Il s'appuya de nouveau contre le dossier en haussant les épaules. C'était gentil de sa part d'avoir voulu l'aider, mais elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide. Elle voulait se débrouiller toute seule. Elle se releva en rassemblant les pans de la couverture qui avait glissé dans sa chute et se rassit sur la banquette à côté de lui. Mystique s'enleva de son épaule sous la forme d'un chat et s'assit sur ses genoux en l'interrogeant du regard. Lui aussi avait ressenti la douleur, et son épaule lui faisait mal. Il avait sûrement planté ses griffes dans sa peau en ressentant la même souffrance qu'elle. Son souvenir trop vivace brillait dans ses yeux émeraude. Elle le rassura d'une caresse, et il se glissa sous la couverture pour se rouler en boule contre son ventre, sensible au vent trop froid. Saphir posa les mains sur la boule de poils qu'elle sentait vibrer à force de ronronner à travers le tissu. Cette chose qu'était la créature restait vraiment une énigme.

Finalement, ils revinrent à l'énorme fabrique de jouets. Même si la visite avait été écourtée, la jeune fille se sentait fatiguée. Ah oui, l'utilisation de son pouvoir était responsable de ça. Mais elle n'allait pas se coucher maintenant, si ? En voyant le regard de Peter, elle comprit que non. C'est vrai que c'était son tour de l'entraîner... Quelle barbe, elle se sentait déjà lasse de son regard hautain. Lorsqu'il lui fit signe de le suivre après que le traîneau ait atterri, elle obtempéra sans discuter, mais en n'en pensant pas moins. Qu'il la pique une fois, pour voir. Après être arrivée dans la salle, elle le vit manipuler des couteaux entre ses mains. L'éclat froid des lames lui donna envie de reculer, mais elle resta sur place. Il finit par en envoyer un en l'air, le rattrapa et le lança droit de devant lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se plante dans le mur avec un bruit mat. Étonnée, elle le regarda. Il voulait lui apprendre à lancer des couteaux ? Peter lui fit signe de s'approcher et lui tendit l'un d'eux en lui présentant le manche. D'une voix froide et non plus moqueuse, il lui montra plusieurs coups à tester, vers le haut, le bas, de biais, en arrière, sans se soucier de son équilibre. Ce dernier n'était franchement pas stable. Lorsqu'il lui tendit un couteau en bois émoussé pour simuler un combat, il le comprit tout de suite et la défia en lui faisant sans cesse changer de trajectoire. Il louvoyait autour d'elle avec une telle légèreté qu'elle avait l'impression d'être un éléphant. Elle ne le toucha pas une seule fois pendant le simulacre, malgré tous ses efforts. À la fin, il était à peine essoufflé, alors qu'elle était en sueur et avait le visage rouge. Il la congédia à la fin, las de ne pas avoir à faire d'efforts. Contrariée, elle quitta la pièce en lançant le couteau vers la table où ils étaient tous posés. Un bruit lui indiqua qu'il était tombé dessus. Au moins quelque chose qu'elle avait réussi aujourd'hui. La porte claqua brutalement derrière elle.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bienvenue pour ce nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci est un peu plus court, parce que si j'avais continué un peu plus, il aurait été vraiment, vraiment trop long. J'espère que celui-ci vous donnera envie de reviewer, avec avis négatif ou positif, tant que c'est constructif ! (que des -if dans mes adjectifs... et encore un d'ailleurs !) Bref, je laisse place à la lecture :**

Trois mois qu'elle était là, maintenant. Elle s'était faite à ce quotidien aux jours tous dissemblables. Pas un seul qui ressemblait à un autre. Certains jours, personne n'était là. Trop de boulot avec les enfants, des lumières qui s'éteignaient trop vite dans un regain d'obscurité. Dans ces jours-là, il n'y avait qu'elle dans la fabrique, à regarder les Chewbis s'échiner sur les jouets, les lutins à grelots se chamailler et Mystique qui essayait de la distraire de son mieux. Mais elle connaissait tous les couloirs, désormais, toutes les pièces, mis à part celles où les autres venaient pour s'écrouler en général, savait reconnaître un Chewbakah brun d'un autre Chewbakah brun, le pas de tel ou tel farfadet... Le dehors lui manquait. Elle voulait sortir, voir comment les gens de son entourage refaisaient leur vie sans elle, comment allait le monde en général... Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit. La menace d'Epsilon était encore trop proche. Après trois mois, elle aurait dû réduire, non ?

Elle se plaignait, mais elle avait peur, aussi. Quelques jours après la douleur qui avait parcouru son dos l'espace de quelques instants, elle avait vu une ombre dans son dos. Comme une énorme étoile à huit branches qui s'étalait depuis l'arrière de ses épaules jusqu'à ses reins, et de la largeur de sa cage thoracique. Elle avait tant bien que mal passé les mains dessus, sans ressentir quoi que ce soit de particulier mis à part ses propres doigts parcourant sa peau. Effrayée à l'idée qu'on découvre cette marque, elle avait veillé à toujours mettre un haut épais et foncé pour qu'on ne puisse pas la voir. En un trimestre, elle n'avait pas grandi ni rapetissé. Elle s'était juste précisée, formant maintenant comme une énorme araignée noire, et non plus une étoile. Mystique l'avait vue, mais sans remarquer aucun changement dû à cette chose. Elle était là, et c'était tout. Saphir, quant à elle, se demandait si la douleur qui l'avait prise d'un coup n'était pas due à cette forme parasite. Mais elle ne pouvait rien en savoir, et elle devait faire avec. Son équilibre n'avait évolué en rien depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Pour tout dire, elle commençait à décourager de savoir un jour se défendre correctement. Elle connaissait toutes les prises, les attaques au couteau, les manières de tirer à l'arc, mais sans équilibre, tout ça ne lui servait à rien. Les gardiens avaient tout essayé, sans aucun succès. Elle ne tenait pas plus debout qu'un bambin qui commençait à marcher. On lui faisait un croche-pied et elle se retrouvait à terre, ce qui amusait beaucoup Peter. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de tendre la jambe pour lui faire perdre pied. Leur relation à tout les deux s'était un peu améliorée, mais toutefois pas au point de lui permettre de voir à quoi ressemblait son repaire. Ils en étaient plus à deux personnes qui se connaissent assez pour se charrier, s'envoyer des piques plus ou moins cruelles, et se faire mutuellement enrager en combattant. Il savait parfaitement combien elle s'énervait quand son équilibre lui faisait défaut et en profitait pour essayer de la faire sortir de ses gonds et peut-être débloquer son souci. Ça ne marchait pas, et il s'excusait à chaque fois s'il la blessait, mais recommençait toujours.

On toqua à sa porte. Elle se leva de la moquette où elle était assise et ouvrit. La fée, accompagnée de trois de ses assistantes, se trouvait derrière.

_« On a peut-être trouvé un moyen d'améliorer ton équilibre. »_

Puis elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Un peu étonnée, elle sut sans que la femme oiseau ait besoin de lui dire qu'elle devait la suivre. Elle mit le pull rêche qu'elle ne quittait plus que pour le laver et lui emboîta le pas. Ils étaient tous là. Surprise, elle s'arrêta. Le père noël prit la parole.

_« Je crois avoir trouvé un moyen de t'aider à t'améliorer. Est-ce que Mystique aurait la gentillesse de venir avec moi ? »_

La créature, transformée en minuscule lion comme à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait en présence de l'homme, émerga de sous ses mèches et sauta de mauvaise grâce dans la main du vieil homme. Celui-ci s'éloigna avec lui, murmurant des paroles trop bas pour qu'elle puisse comprendre. Puis il sortit de la salle. Déconcertée, elle regarda la porte, puis la fée qui était encore là. Les autres membres masculins étaient sortis sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Elle commençait à se demander l'intérêt de cette farce, lorsqu'un cri de douleur retentit. Elle se figea, n'étant pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu, mais le bruit se répéta. Elle reconnut presque immédiatement la voix de la créature et se rua vers la porte. Qu'est-ce que cette brute de grand-père était en train de lui faire ? Saphir n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la porte lorsqu'un vrombissement résonna dans oreilles et qu'une charge s'abattit sur son dos. Elle perdit de nouveau l'équilibre et s'affala par terre. Le choc passé, elle se tortilla pour se dégager, mais la femme-oiseau se cramponnait fermement à elle sans aucune intention apparente de la lâcher. Sans savoir comment elle avait fait, une gerbe dorée jaillit d'elle, faisant décoller la fée de son dos. Elle aurait sûrement fait un vol plané si elle n'avait pas été pourvue d'ailes. Furibonde, l'adolescente ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Un nouveau hurlement retentit, ainsi que la sensation d'une douleur au flanc gauche. Soudain effrayée à l'idée de voir mourir la créature à laquelle elle s'était fortement attachée, elle redoubla de vitesse dans le couloir. Un sifflement la fit se tendre. Au vent glacial qu'elle sentait souffler, elle devina que c'était l'esprit de la glace qui venait lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues. Elle fit un arrêt glissé suivi d'une volte-face et le prit de plein fouet. Elle surprit son regard étonné. Il ne s'était apparemment pas attendu à ce qu'elle stoppe. Ils roulèrent tous les deux sur quelques mètres, puis elle se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Trop étonnée pour réagir, il en profita pour la plaquer à son tour au sol, sans surveiller l'immobilisation de ses jambes cependant. Elle réussit à les remonter contre elle, et asséna un coup de pied contre son abdomen. Il décolla du sol et la lâcha. Elle frappa d'un coup sec sur sa nuque qui le mit au tapis pour de bon, et recommença sa course folle.

Elle tourna à un angle et se retrouva devant une porte, gardée par Peter Pan. Le souffle court, elle le regarda et remarqua qu'il jouait avec un couteau. Un gémissement retentit derrière la porte. Elle devina que son adversaire allait être le garçon devant elle. Elle s'approcha, et il la regarda. Un sourire se peignit sur ses lèvres, et il bondit vers elle. Saphir l'esquiva de justesse et tenta de s'approcher de la porte mais il l'agrippa par le poignet pour l'en empêcher. Elle leva la jambe et lui asséna deux coups de pieds dans les côtes, puis se servit de son attache pour le tirer et essayer de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Il la lâcha juste à temps, et lui donna un coup dans le sternum. Elle sentit sa respiration se couper, mais réussit à la reprendre rapidement et à éviter le couteau qu'il essayait d'envoyer vers ses côtes. Elle se glissa derrière lui, enserra sa taille de ses mains pour se soulever de terre et lui faucha les jambes. Il s'affala à terre, mais se retira de son emprise comme une anguille. Elle eut le temps de se relever, mais pas d'éviter la lame qui réussit à toucher ses côtes. Elle gémit de douleur, mais s'interdit de faire davantage de bruit. Rassurée de ne pas sentir de sang couler, elle repartit à l'attaque. Elle essaya de nouveau de passer derrière lui, mais cela ne marcha pas deux fois. Elle dut le frapper par devant et par le côté. Un cri de souffrance résonna de nouveau derrière la porte, et elle voulut essayer de courir pour l'ouvrir, mais il l'arrêta avant en attrapant son mollet gauche et en la tirant vers l'arrière. Elle réussit miraculeusement à rester debout et sauta. Il lui tenait encore la jambe, et elle s'en servit comme point d'appui. Sa jambe droite jaillit et elle lui frappa la joue de toute la force qu'elle put. Sonné, il la lâcha et tomba par terre.

Enfin libérée, elle se rua vers la porte pour pouvoir enfin l'ouvrir. Le père noël souriait de toute ses dents, et Mystique, transformé en chaton, miaula de joie en la voyant apparaître. Elle se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses mains, presque tremblante. Il n'avait rien, et ronronnait comme un sonneur en se frottant contre elle. Les jambes soudain coupées par les efforts qu'elle avait dû faire, elle se retrouva agenouillée au sol, le chaton entre les mains. Une énorme main se posa sur son épaule.

_« Ça a marché. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu as réussi à rester debout et ne pas tomber ! »_

Elle comprit enfin. Tout n'avait été qu'un stratagème pour la mettre à l'épreuve. Et effectivement, elle n'était jamais tombée à cause d'un mauvais équilibre. Elle se redressa et fusilla le vieil homme du regard.

_« Tout ça pour ça ! J'ai cru mourir de peur en l'entendant hurler ! On aurait dit les cris d'un animal à l'agonie ! »_

Un petit sourire remonta la moustache du père noël.

_« Cela a été efficace, puisque tu es arrivée là ! »_

Elle eut l'impression qu'un voile rouge assombrissait son champ de vision. La colère emplissait tout.

_« Vous êtes fou. Vous avez joué avec mes nerfs. Si vous lui aviez fait ne serait-ce qu'une égratignure... »_

_« Mais tu ne comprends pas, il n'a rien eu depuis le début ! On a joué la comédie pour que tu surpasses ta faiblesse d'équilibre ! »_

Elle lâcha la créature et bondit vers l'homme, soudain en rage. Juste avant qu'elle l'atteigne, une poigne de fer l'immobilisa.

_« Hé, du calme, princesse, tout va bien. Il n'a rien, tu as réussi, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? »_

La colère l'aveuglait, au point qu'une gerbe jaillit sous son commandement pour chasser le lapin qui l'avait attrapée.

_« Ne me touche pas, sale bête. On ne joue pas avec moi. »_

Elle l'aurait réduit en pièces si une étreinte glacée ne l'avait pas immobilisée à son tour. Elle essaya de se dégager, mais cette fois sans invoquer son pouvoir.

_« Lâche-moi ! Lâche moi ! Il doit payer ! »_

Sa brutalité soudaine les prenait tous de court.

_« Saphir, s'il te plaît, écoute. On n'a pas joué avec toi. On a juste monté une petite comédie pour que tu arrives à te surpasser. »_

Un grondement lui déchira la gorge. Elle tenta de lui donner un coup de pied pour le faire lâcher, mais il poussa un cri qu'elle ne comprit pas. Une boule dorée la percuta et quelques secondes plus tard, le vide envahit son esprit.


	6. Chapter 6

**Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Celui-ci est beaucoup plus long. Le précédent était court, mais c'est là que l'intrigue commence vraiment. **

**À propos, j'y ai pensé après coup pour ceux et celles qui regardent les films en VO... Je sais que, dans la VO des Cinq Légendes, Pitch est appelé "The Bogeyman" qui signifie littéralement Père Fouettard. Or dans les VF/VQ, il est appélé Croque-mitaine/Bonhomme Sept-heures. Quand j'ai commencé cette fiction, j'avais juste regardé la VF (pour la belle voix grave de Gaspard Ulliel... gaaah. *q*). Il y a plusieurs traductions possibles, avec tous les "monstres" inventés pour effrayer les enfants en version francophone, et il semblerait que Père Fouettard et Croque-mitaine soient réunis en un seul. Dommage que je ne m'en sois pas rendue compte plus tôt... Et n'étant pas adepte des folklores, je n'ai pas pensé à regarder sur Internet tous les méchants avec lesquels on effraie les enfants. Du coup, nous voilà avec un Père Fouettard et un Croque-mitaine... J'espère, pour les amateurs de VO, que ça ne vous dérangera pas. Pitch n'a pas un rôle décisif dans l'histoire, sachez-le tout d'abord. Il apparaîtra, mais pas en tant qu'antagoniste principal. **

**Je suis désolée pour l'erreur, je ne m'en suis rendue compte qu'en regardant la VOSTfr... Honte à moi, j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt, ça aurait évité une confusion ! Enfin bref, place au chapitre suivant...**

Lorsque Saphir se réveilla, elle était dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée dans la fabrique. Mystique était couché près d'elle et l'observait, l'air inquiet. Elle se redressa, mais son mal de tête carabiné la fit vite retomber sur son oreiller. Elle poussa un grand soupir, et se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris d'essayer d'agresser le vieil homme qui avait juste voulu l'aider. La honte la submergea d'un coup, et elle se leva en chancelant. Il fallait qu'elle s'excuse. Mystique, devinant ses intentions et sa difficulté à rester debout, descendit du lit et se grandit pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur lui et se stabiliser.

_« Merci... »_

Ils sortirent tous les deux de la pièce et se dirigèrent vers l'atelier. Durant le trajet, Saphir chercha des traces de son accès de rage, mais il n'y en avait pas. Comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Par contre, l'araignée dans son dos lui donnait l'impression de chauffer. Ce n'était pas douloureux ou gênant, un peu comme une gigantesque main chaude posée sur son dos. Elle n'osa pas passer sa main sous son pull pour vérifier. Arrivés à la porte, elle l'ouvrit sans frapper. Vu le boucan qui régnait comme d'habitude à l'intérieur, il comprendrait. Elle fut surprise de voir le lapin de Pâques à côté de lui. Ils devaient sûrement discuter, mais lorsqu'ils la virent, ils se turent tous les deux et la fixèrent comme une bombe qui pouvait exploser à tout moment. La jeune fille se sentit rougir. Et s'ils lui en voulaient et lui demandaient de partir ? Elle baissa le regard.

_« Je suis désolée. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de vous agresser et de vous insulter. »_

Pendant le silence qui suivit, elle regarda les boiseries alambiquées des murs. Son regard s'y perdit, jusqu'à ce que l'homme se racle la gorge.

_« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tes nerfs ont dû lâcher, j'admets que la pression et la peur couplés sont des facteurs efficaces pour qu'ils rompent. De toute manière, personne n'a été blessé, mis à part l'égo de Bunny. C'est donc sans gravité. »_

Coupable, elle piqua de nouveau du nez. Ses excuses faites, elle fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce. Elle se sentait toujours aussi honteuse, même si elle avait demandé pardon. Elle réussit à se souvenir de sa rage et sa détermination à échapper à l'emprise du lapin, puis de Jack pour casser la figure au vieil homme comme s'il avait commis un crime. Certes, elle détestait qu'on la manipule même si c'était pour son bien, mais de là à vouloir le frapper... Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui avait pris. En chemin, elle croisa la fée. Elle tenta un petit sourire timide, mais celle-ci l'ignora royalement. Seuls les trois petits colibris qui l'accompagnaient la regardèrent avec des yeux remplis d'effroi. Avait-elle été si terrifiante ? Lorsqu'ils furent un peu éloignés, Mystique interrompit le cours de ses pensées.

_« Les autres ne s'en sont pas rendus compte, mais moi si... Et je crois les petites aussi. Tes yeux sont devenus complètement noirs pendant ton délire violent. Complètement ! Il n'y avait plus de bleu ni de blanc, rien que du noir aussi profond que l'encre. Tu faisais vraiment peur... »_

Saphir se ratatina. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Est-ce que c'était cette araignée dans son dos qui avait fait ça ? Est-ce que ça risquait de recommencer ?

Elle rentra dans une pièce sombre en faisant comprendre à Mystique que, cette fois, il devait rester en dehors. Elle voulait être seule, et réellement seule. Elle avait peur. Si jamais cette violence refaisait surface ? Qu'elle blessait quelqu'un ? Ou pire ? Elle ne voulait pas ! Un gardien était censé garder l'âme des enfants à l'abri. Comment pouvait-elle y parvenir si elle devenait violente de manière aussi impulsive ? Elle s'aperçut que ses mains tremblaient. Elle les coinça entre ses cuisses pour tenter d'atténuer les frémissements. Elle se souvint aussi que lorsque ça n'allait pas et que les idées tournaient trop dans sa tête, elle chantait. Enfin, chanter... Ça ressemblait plus à des piaillements d'oiseau, mais pour le moment, elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait juste chasser toutes ces idées noires qui tournoyaient.

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige, _

_Oh viens jouer avec moi_

_Tu te caches, on ne se voit plus_

_Dis, que fais-tu ?_

_Tu n'es plus vraiment toi..._

_Nous étions sœurs et amies_

_Mais c'est fini_

_J'aimerais savoir pourquoi_

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige,_

_Oui s'il te plaît un bonhomme de neige..._

_Pense à moi..._

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige_

_Ou faire du vélo dans la cour_

_Je suis une fille en manque de compagnie_

_Je parle au mur et à ses portraits qui m'entourent_

_Je suis seule et je m'ennuie_

_Tu restes de glace_

_Et moi j'attends que les heures passent..._

Elle allait entamer le dernier couplet lorsqu'une voix derrière la porte lui répondit. Elle sursauta, pensant que personne ne l'avait entendue. Elle avait chanté d'une toute petite voix...

_Veux-tu ouvrir cette porte ?_

_Pourquoi restes-tu enfermée ?_

_On me dit : sois forte le temps arrange tout_

_Mais j'ai besoin de nous pour oublier_

_Que nous n'avons plus personne_

_Plus aucune famille_

_Quel avenir pour nous ?_

_Je voudrais un bonhomme de neige..._

Elle avait bien reconnu la voix de la personne qui chantait, grave et douce en même temps. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait ouvrir la porte. Comme Elsa, elle avait peur. Il lui avait répondu en passant devant la porte, mais est-ce qu'il l'avait fait seulement par réflexe, ou réellement pour lui répondre ? Elle hésitait encore lorsqu'il reprit les premiers vers.

_Veux-tu ouvrir cette porte ? _

_Pourquoi restes-tu enfermée ?_

Elle lui répondit sur le même air.

_J'ai été dangereuse et je m'en veux,_

_J'aurais pu blesser _

_ou même tuer..._

Le silence se fit derrière la porte et elle crut qu'il était parti, lorsqu'il toqua.

_« Laisse-moi entrer. »_

Elle se releva en vitesse et lui ouvrit la porte. Une bourrasque glacée lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Il entra aussi vite que le vent et referma la porte derrière lui, les laissant dans une semi-pénombre. Elle n'osa pas le regarder et se prit soudain d'intérêt pour le sol. Au bout d'un petit silence, elle le sentit s'approcher et recula en réponse. Il poussa un soupir.

_« Saphir. »_

Elle croisa les bras et le regarda une fraction de seconde avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux vers le sol. Son regard était le même que le jour où il lui avait dit que tous les gardiens étaient choisis pour une bonne raison, et qu'il fallait la trouver, et elle ne pouvait pas le soutenir. Il allait sûrement encore lui faire une déclaration de ce genre pour qu'elle cesse de se morfondre. Mais le silence se poursuivit. Elle se sentait se crisper au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait sans qu'il ne parle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas parler non plus. Sa langue lui semblait collée à son palais. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle le regarda de nouveau. Elle se heurta immédiatement à ses yeux gelés. Surprise, elle n'eut pas le réflexe de détourner les siens et resta dans sa contemplation. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il s'était rapproché aussi près. Elle finit par rabaisser le regard. Celui de Jack était franc, doux, et non plus perçant et presque dur comme quelques secondes auparavant, mais ce bleu était dur à soutenir. Saphir ferma les yeux, essayant de gommer dans son esprit cette expression presque inquiète qu'il avait en la regardant. Comment pouvait-il la regarder comme ça alors qu'elle avait eu comme intention quelque temps avant de tuer le père noël lui-même ?

Elle aurait voulu pouvoir sortir, mais il lui bouchait le passage. La jeune fille sentit sa respiration se heurter, comme si elle venait de courir. Un poids pesait sur sa poitrine. Elle avait peur de relever les yeux et de trouver son expression de nouveau changée, accusatrice, distante. Elle allait forcer le passage pour s'en aller de cette pièce qui lui paraissait d'un seul coup oppressante lorsqu'elle sentit une main glacée se poser sur sa joue. Saphir se figea, surprise. La main bougea pour se positionner sur son menton et lui releva la tête pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle se crispa plus encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà et tenta un mouvement de recul, mais il l'accompagna dans son mouvement, de sorte que la distance entre eux ne changea pas d'un pouce.

_« Jack, l-lâche-moi... »_

_« Arrête de t'en vouloir. »_

Sa réponse glaciale la fit presque frissonner.

_« Mais j'ai... »_

_« Arrête, je te dis. C'était pas ta faute. J'ai tout vu, comme ton machin doré. »_

Un feulement derrière la porte leur indiqua que Mystique entendait parfaitement bien ce qu'ils se disaient. L'indignation qu'elle sentait en parallèle à ses pensées arracha un sourire à l'adolescente.

_« Dans ce cas, tu as vu quoi ? »_

_« Tes yeux tous noirs, et la forme qui a légèrement brillé dans ton dos. »_

Saphir le regarda, bouche bée. L'araignée avait brillé à travers le tissu ? Mais alors, tout le monde avait dû voir ! Le garçon avait une bonne vue, mais le lapin aussi l'avait étreinte pour la retenir, et tous, mis à part le père noël, avaient une vue irréprochable... Son secret était donc découvert ? Elle réussit à se dégager et se détourna, essayant de retenir les larmes de terreur qu'elle sentait monter. Ils allaient tous la rejeter et la faire descendre de son rang de gardienne novice...

_« Je crois que je vais sortir, excuse-moi. »_

_« Non, attends ! »_

Elle ne l'écouta pas, le bouscula et ouvrit grand la porte. Mystique l'attendait sous forme d'un cheval élancé et prit le galop lorsqu'elle s'assit. Les yeux brouillés de larmes, elle le laissa trouver le chemin de sa chambre et s'y enferma, essayant de calmer le tremblement convulsif de ses épaules et de ses mains. Elle finit par se recroqueviller en position fœtale, ratatinée sur elle-même. Mystique qui s'étant métamorphosé en chat essaya de la réconforter en miaulant, mais elle le chassa d'une main. Elle voulait se calmer seule. Elle l'entendit feuler et crut qu'il le faisait après elle, mais le bruit d'une porte qui claquait la détrompa. Elle se redressa et ne fut pas surprise de voir que l'esprit des glaces l'avait suivie. Il s'arrêta en voyant son visage trempé d'eau salée, puis la rejoignit.

_« Désolé. Le tact n'est pas mon fort. »_

_« J'avais compris. »_

Elle renifla un coup, puis s'assit en tailleur en face de lui. À son regard franc, elle comprit qu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander.

_« Est-ce que je peux voir ? »_

Son visage déjà défait se décomposa, mais elle se retourna sans faire de commentaire. De toute manière, il savait déjà. Elle souleva son T-Shirt pour qu'il puisse voir son dos. Jack siffla en le voyant.

_« C'est moche, hein ? »_

_« Je ne dirais pas ça. C'est plutôt... surprenant. »_

Elle sentit ses doigts se poser sur sa peau et se retint de se cabrer. Elles étaient froides et sa peau brûlante, rendant le contact désagréable. Il sentit sûrement ses muscles dorsaux se contracter, et retira sa main sans tarder. Elle rabattit le tissu et se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

_« Je ne sais pas ce que ça fait là. Mais j'imagine que d'après ta réflexion, elle est liée à mon accès de rage tout à l'heure. »_

_« Au lieu de tout à l'heure, je dirais plutôt hier. Le marchand de sable n'y est pas allé de main morte. Malgré quatre cents ans de pratique, il ne sait toujours pas doser. »_

Elle sourit, puis le silence s'installa. Elle regarda le jeune homme jouer à faire sortir des arabesques de glace de son bâton et leur faire prendre des formes diverses. Soudain, elles se figèrent toutes et disparurent.

_« Tu as besoin de te changer les idées ! Viens avec moi ! »_

Il l'attrapa par le poignet sans lui laisser le temps de protester et l'entraîna dans les couloirs en courant à toute vitesse, vif au point qu'elle avait du mal à le suivre. Mystique changé en faucon les suivit en poussant des cris irrités. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant l'atelier du vieil homme.

_« Nord ! Je sors dehors avec Saph' ! »_

Surprise du surnom qu'il venait de lui donner, elle se laissa de nouveau emmener dans le sens inverse jusqu'au dehors. La différence de température lui fit l'effet du gifle qui la sortit pour de bon de sa torpeur chagrinée. Tout était blanc à perte de vue. Elle s'avança dans la neige dure qui s'enfonça légèrement sous ses pieds. Elle fit quelque pas, et elle céda d'un seul coup sous son poids, l'enfonçant jusqu'aux genoux. Elle poussa un cri et gesticula pour sortir en ne réussissant qu'à s'enfoncer encore plus. Elle vit du coin de l'oeil son compagnon qui riait à côté, comme si elle avait fait une erreur de débutante.

_« Au lieu de rigoler, viens plutôt m'aider, je n'arrive pas à sortir ! »_

Il s'exécuta sans s'arrêter de rire, mais ne la vit pas préparer une boule de neige qui lui atterrit en pleine figure. Il cessa net de s'esclaffer et la regarda d'un air abasourdi. Cette fois, c'était elle qui riait. Elle s'enfuit en s'enfonçant jusqu'aux mollets et en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tomber. Mystique s'était envolé quelques mètres plus haut afin de voir toute la scène. Une boule de neige siffla à son oreille. S'arrêtant de courir, elle s'écria :

_« Rat.. ! »_

Son exclamation fut étouffée par un nouveau projectile qui percuta sa bouche, la recouvrant. Elle recracha la neige en hoquetant. Elle riait aux éclats comme ça n'avait pas eu lieu depuis longtemps. Mais elle se tut en le voyant arriver, le visage orageux et les bras chargés de boules de neige. Elle se mit à crier à l'aide en essayant de fuir, mais se prit les pieds dans la neige irrégulière et s'affala dans la poudreuse. Le voyant arriver, elle se recroquevilla et mit ses bras devant son visage.

_« C'est bon, je me rends, je me rends ! »_

Un silence suivit et elle découvrit légèrement ses yeux. Il avait lâché ses armes et lui tendait une main pour qu'elle se relève. Elle l'agrippa et se redressa. Elle avait le souffle court à force de courir. Elle vit des silhouettes qui criaient joyeusement sortir de la fabrique qui se dressait devant eux, massive. Les autres gardiens les rejoignaient. Peter volait devant eux et fila comme une fusée en les apercevant, jusqu'à percuter la jeune fille et l'envoyer de nouveau à terre.

_« Alors, tu aimes faire peur à tes collègues, toi ? »_

Gênée par leur proximité, elle chercha à le repousser sans qu'il ne bouge d'un millimètre. La voix refroidie de Jack retentit.

_« Laisse-la se relever. »_

Son visage s'était fermé. Étonnée, elle le regarda et vit son clone brun l'observer d'un air fanfaron. Qu'est-ce qu'il leur prenait, à ces deux-là ? Il y a encore deux semaines, ils étaient comme deux larrons en foire qui faisaient tourner les autres en bourrique, y compris elle ! En une seule journée, ils avaient fait tomber un seau rempli d'eau sur elle, puis gelé ses cheveux trempés, l'avaient soulevée dans les airs pour la faire rechuter et la rattraper au vol, l'avaient taquinée sans relâche jusqu'à ce qu'elle hurle de rage et leur lance des fléchettes dorées qui les avaient cloués au sol... Et maintenant, ils semblaient comme chien et chat. Haussant les épaules et les yeux vers le ciel, elle s'éloigna et rejoignit les autres, qui regardaient les deux adolescents se fusiller du regard. Finalement, ils se détournèrent et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. La situation était si comique, d'un certain point de vue, que la jeune fille dut se retenir de pouffer. On aurait dit deux chats qui s'étaient chamaillés et s'éloignaient en vainqueurs sans avoir porté le moindre coup de patte.

Mystique, qui était resté dans les airs sous sa forme d'oiseau de proie, redescendit, l'air toujours aussi vexé. Saphir le caressa distraitement dans le sens des poils (ou plutôt des plumes) puis ramassa une boule de neige qu'elle lança sur le museau du lapin. Son air indigné la fit éclater de rire, et elle s'envola juste à temps avec les ailes qu'elle avait créées pour échapper à son retour à l'envoyeur. Elle battait furieusement des ailes pour prendre la vitesse lorsque l'une d'elle sembla faiblir d'un seul coup. Elle tourna les yeux du côté où ça n'allait pas et vit qu'elle était comme coupée. Un éclair argenté, qui devait être l'un des boomerangs, retourna vers le sol. La gravité reprit ses droits et elle chuta, à une vitesse qui, cette fois, ne l'amusait plus du tout. Prise de peur, elle ne pensa pas à réparer l'aile avec ses pouvoirs. Le vent se mit à siffler à ses oreilles, puis elle se rendit compte que c'était en fait elle qui hurlait. Un éclat bleu sur sa droite lui fit reprendre un peu d'esprits pour analyser ce que c'était. Jack la suivait et essayait de faire entendre des conseils, mais elle n'entendait pas. Elle ferma la bouche et put enfin comprendre ce qu'il disait.

_« Ton aile ! Sers-toi de ton pouvoir et répare ton aile ! »_

Elle le regarda, bouche bée, puis se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Le sol n'était plus qu'à une quarantaine de mètres. Elle se concentra sur le flot doré qui courait en elle, puis se stabilisa de nouveau et bifurqua à angle droit pour revenir à une trajectoire moins dangereuse. Elle prit le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, puis redescendit. Le lapin avait dû se rendre compte de son imprudence, car ses oreilles pendaient et il avait l'air tout penaud. Elle ne prit pas la peine de l'engueuler. Vu le regard de la fée et du père noël, ces deux-là l'avaient déjà fait pour elle. Peter la regardait d'un air moqueur, et elle devina qu'il allait lui parler pendant longtemps de son hurlement lorsqu'elle chutait. Jack, lui, était agenouillé dans son coin, semblant préparer quelque chose. Finalement, il se redressa et envoya cinq étoiles de givre sur les gardiens silencieux. Lorsque les flocons les touchèrent, leurs expressions changèrent. Jack s'approcha de Saphir.

_« Vu leur tête, ils allaient rentrer, j'allais pas les laisser finir cette sortie de façon aussi négative. Oups ! »_

Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une boule de neige qui fusait vers lui. Une autre suivit, qui l'atteignit dans le dos. Il en prépara une en réponse qui s'écrasa proprement sur le front du lapin. Cette fois-ci, il ne prit pas son air indigné et riposta vers le père noël. Mystique, méfiant, s'envola de nouveau pour suivre la scène sans risque. Saphir, qui les observait, n'évita pas une boule qui atterrit à l'arrière de sa tête, puis glissa jusque dans son cou. Elle secoua ses cheveux pour chasser la neige et en envoya une vers la fée qui venait juste de replier ses ailes pour ne pas les abîmer. Celle-ci glapit et lui renvoya la politesse.

Au bout d'une heure, ils étaient tous à bout de souffle et courbaturés au niveau des abdominaux à force de rire. Ils rentrèrent tous à l'intérieur où les grosses boules de poils les accueillirent avec des serviettes et des vêtements secs, pour ceux qui en portaient. Saphir s'aida de l'un des ouvriers, large comme deux portes, pour se changer sans être vue. Elle se vêtit d'un pantalon trop large et d'un pull gris. Mystique n'eut besoin de rien du tout, car il était resté plusieurs mètres au-dessus de leurs têtes pour ne rien recevoir. Il descendit d'en haut pour se blottir contre elle après avoir pris la forme d'un chat, qu'il semblait particulièrement apprécier. Il était froid, mais se réchauffa vite dans ses bras. Le père noël l'invita à aller dans le réfectoire pour aller prendre quelque chose de chaud. Malgré leurs vêtements et les serviettes avec lesquelles ils s'étaient tous frictionnés, tous frissonnaient, mis à part Jack que le froid n'atteignait pas. Saphir accepta et les suivit en traînant les pieds. Même si le marchand de sable l'avait arrosée de sable, le sommeil ne lui avait pas permis de récupérer vraiment.

Elle s'assit après qu'on lui ait demandé ce qu'elle voulait et s'appuya sur son poing pour ne pas dodeliner de la tête. Elle sentait le sommeil chercher à prendre possession d'elle, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'endormir maintenant. Jack sembla remarquer son accès de fatigue et profita qu'elle ne se méfiait pas pour glisser une de ses mains gelées dans son cou. L'effet fut immédiat et la réveilla complètement. Elle jeta un regard noir au garçon. Elle riposta par une gerbe dorée qui se faufila dans ses cheveux et les colora entièrement d'une teinte or, puis lui fit une moustache et une barbe ridicules. L'effet était si comique qu'elle se mit à rire alors qu'il ronchonnait et essayait d'enlever l'effet de magie sans y parvenir. Elle reprit la poussière dorée au bout de quelques minutes, gentiment narquoise. Il ne chercha pas à se venger et préféra tracer ses propres arabesques sur la table.

_« Jack, on avait dit pas sur table, tu vas encore la ruiner avec tes bêtises ! »_

L'esprit des glaces poussa un soupir excédé et les effaça pour mieux les faire dans les airs. Saphir l'observa faire, fascinée. Cela ne semblait lui demander aucun effort ni de concentration, puisqu'il discutait en même temps avec la fée des dents, ni d'effort physique comme à elle lorsqu'elle utilisait le sien. Il traçait ses formes du bout des doigts, en s'aidant parfois de son bâton. Soudain, les formes prirent vie, et Saphir reconnut la bataille de boules de neige qu'ils avaient faite. Fascinée, elle regarda les silhouettes se mêler les unes aux autres et se lancer de minuscules projectiles sans faire attention au sourire de l'adolescent qui la regardait. Finalement, d'un geste de la main, il fit disparaître sa création. Un peu déçue, elle se recula dans sa chaise. Le sommeil commençait à la reprendre. Elle allait finir par tomber le nez dans son chocolat chaud. La brûlure dans son dos se mit à s'intensifier, d'un seul coup. Elle se crispa sous la douleur, mais tenta d'être la plus discrète possible. Jack, par contre, la sentit s'affaisser légèrement. Il croisa son regard et comprit de suite. Elle sortit tout d'abord et l'attendit, sous la surveillance inquiète de Mystique. Il avait senti la douleur de sa créatrice et s'était faufilé vers elle, faussant compagnie aux farfadets. La douleur allait en augmentant, irradiant sous sa peau comme un feu qui la consumait de l'intérieur. Elle s'appuya le dos contre le mur et se laissa glisser assise en position foetale au sol. Mystique miaula en se frottant contre elle, mais elle ne réagit pas. La souffrance l'envahissait toute entière et ne laissait plus place à aucune autre pensée qu'à essayer de la fuir. Une main glacée se posa sur son épaule après un temps, sans qu'elle ne sache si elle était dans cette position depuis longtemps.

_« Saphir ? »_

Elle gémit en guise de réponse.

_« Essaie de te lever. »_

Elle fit non de la tête. Elle allait se consumer si elle faisait le moindre mouvement. Rien que bouger la tête produisait des élancements dans son dos qui se propageaient jusque dans ses côtes. Après un soupir, l'adolescent aux cheveux d'un blanc pur comme le givre glissa un bras sous ses genoux et un autre derrière son dos. Elle le sentit avoir un bref mouvement de recul.

_« La vache, t'es brûlante... »_

Elle se blottit légèrement contre lui. Son corps gelé contre le sien qui irradiait de chaleur soulageait la douleur. Surpris, il cessa une seconde de respirer tout en se mettant à marcher. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle restait contre lui, la chaleur semblait reculer, se réduire, reprendre sa place dans son dos et commencer à s'évanouir. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de sa chambre, elle avait de nouveau presque une température normale. Seul son dos continuait de la faire souffrir, mais cela ne restait plus qu'une douleur diffuse, qui l'élançait à peine. Il la posa doucement sur son lit, mais elle ne se décrocha pas de son cou. Si la prédatrice revenait une fois qu'il la lâchait ? Finalement, il défit délicatement l'étreinte de ses bras sur sa nuque. Après quelques secondes silencieuses, elle se sentit rassurée : la chaleur ne reparaissait pas. Elle se releva avec précautions pour regarder l'adolescent.

_« Merci. Je ne sais pas si j'y serais arrivée toute seule... »_

Son expression s'adoucit légèrement sans qu'il sourie pour autant. Elle pencha la tête en continuant de le fixer. En fait, il avait toujours été gentil, quoique très taquin, avec elle, dès le départ. Elle se demandait pourquoi depuis quelques jours, à vrai dire. Il se détourna sans rien dire de plus qu'un « à demain » et la laissa dans sa chambre pour la nuit.

**Voilà ! Ce chapitre n'apporte pas beaucoup à l'histoire, je le sais, mis à part l'accès de chaleur et le fait que Jack et les Toothfairy aient vu l'empreinte... Le fait qu'elles soient liées à Fée est une théorie qui m'est apparue à force de regarder le film. Le fait qu'elles se transforment en groupies devant lui, à mon avis, est révélateur par rapport au fait que leur Reine (ben oui, c'est littéralement un ruche en fait...) a un gros, gros faible pour Jack. Par contre, je l'avoue, c'est une information qui n'a pas énormément d'utilité dans l'histoire, mis à part révéler les vrais sentiments de Fée... Juste une info quoi. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et si vous avez des questions ou des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas à reviewer ! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Nouveau chapitre ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira. Ici, vous en apprendrez plus sur l'influence d'Epsilon. Personnellement, je me suis sentie mal en l'écrivant, c'était comme si j'étais à la place de Saphir, et j'ai bien de la chance de ne pas l'avoir été... J'espère que le chapitre précédent vous a plu, et n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner vos avis et critiques constructives, j'aimerais bien en avoir quand même pour m'améliorer :) Et j'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !**

Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par les volets qu'on ouvrait vivement à la fenêtre de sa chambre. Mystique poussa un miaulement irrité lorsqu'un rayon de soleil atterrit dans ses yeux et se couvrit la tête pour se retrouver de nouveau dans le noir. Saphir se redressa lentement, à peine réveillée.

_« Allez, debout Saph', on a un programme chargé aujourd'hui ! »_

_« Mmmm... »_

Elle éternua lorsque quelque chose lui frôla le nez, ce qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux. La fée venait sûrement de la chatouiller avec une de ses plumes. Elle ronchonna et se renfonça dans sa couette. Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Mais la femme-oiseau vint la secouer et, pour faire bonne mesure, lui enleva la couette et l'oreiller. Saphir ouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'attendant à un cri horrifié, avant de se souvenir qu'elle avait mis un T-Shirt foncé pour dormir. Ouf. Maintenant entièrement réveillée, elle fila dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller, en subissant la cacophonie de jurons de Mystique, furieux que la fée l'ait chassé du lit. Il finit par se calmer, mais, rancunier, il se promit de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce prochainement. Saphir se demanda si elle devait avertir la gardienne, avant de se dire que non. Elle-même détestait qu'on la réveille comme ça. Et la femme le savait parfaitement, au point de le faire intentionnellement. Un jour, ça allait lui retomber sur le coin du nez... Elle s'imagina lui tendre un piège avant de secouer la tête. Ce n'était pas son genre de faire des chose aussi basses.

Affamée, elle sortit vite de sa chambre, Mystique posé sur son épaule et d'une humeur toujours aussi maussade. Elle rentra dans la salle ou la joyeuse cacophonie habituelle régnait. Elle s'assit entre la fée et l'esprit de l'hiver, comme à son habitude, et regarda d'un air amusé le père noël et le lapin de pâques se chamailler sur l'importance de leurs fêtes respectives. Après avoir déjeuné, elle écouta chaque son et chaque voix, cherchant à les différencier et les identifier tous. Mais il y en avait tellement qu'elle n'y arrivait jamais. Finalement, elle s'amusa à faire naître des filets d'or entre ses mains et à leur faire faire des arabesques, prendre des formes diverses d'une simple pensée. Elle s'y entraînait depuis plusieurs jours déjà, à chaque fois qu'elle venait de manger, parce que c'était le moment où elle était la plus efficace pour faire cet exercice. Au bout d'un temps, elle remarqua que Jack Frost l'observait et l'invita à mêler la neige à l'or qui sortait de sa main. Il fit non de la tête mais continua de l'observer. Pour le taquiner, elle forma un Jack Frost miniature en train de faire des virages dans l'air, puis percuter une paroi et y glisser à la manière d'un dessin animé Looney Tunes. Le sourire de l'adolescent s'accentua, et il l'imita en créant une Saphir en train de jouer avec son propre pouvoir, dans la même position qu'elle était actuellement : assise en tailleur sur le carrelage derrière sa chaise, formant des silhouettes minuscules sur sa sculpture animée avec un sourire radieux sur le visage. La jeune fille éclata de rire et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour dégager son visage, avant de s'arrêter net. Elle avait l'impression qu'une grande froideur l'envahissait, affectait son humeur au point de la rendre sombre et vengeresse. Puis, sans qu'elle sache d'où cela venait, une voix surgit dans son esprit, tonitruante et aisément reconnaissable.

_*Je vous trouverai.*_

Son visage se décomposa. Ce n'était pas possible. Même si elle se doutait qu'il n'abandonnerait pas, elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il referait surface maintenant. Un ricanement résonna dans son esprit qui lui donna froid dans le dos.

_*Tu croyais que vous étiez débarrassés de moi ? Petite naïve. J'ai profité que tu sois entre mes mains pour t'utiliser. Tu croyais que je t'avais enlevée pour seulement faire du chantage à ces gardiens de pacotille ?*_

Saphir blêmit. Alors l'araignée sur ses omoplates était là à cause de lui ?

_*Eh oui. Elle est mon symbole. Elle t'infecte, grignote chaque bonne part en toi pour ne rien laisser d'autre que des émotions purement mauvaises. La peur. La colère. La vengeance. La haine. La perversion. La jalousie. Elle réveille tout le feu que tu maintiens profondément enfoui en toi. Bientôt, tu ne seras plus qu'un concentré de mauvaises pensées, prête à tout pour satisfaire le mal. Me satisfaire moi.*_

La jeune fille sentit ses yeux se mettre à la piquer. C'était impossible. Im-pos-sible.

_*Bien sûr que c'est possible. Et quand le processus sera enfin terminé, tu n'appartiendras plus qu'aux ténèbres. Tu n'appartiendras plus qu'à moi. Le ruisseau doré qui coule de tes mains deviendra noir. Ta chère créature deviendra noire elle aussi. Tu ne seras plus Saphir, mais Onyx. Vous serez mes marionnettes, mes sbires, mes alliés, les éléments qui feront pencher la balance en ma faveur. Plus rien ne vous fera envie à part m'obéir.* _

Comment coupait-on la connexion entre eux ? Elle sentit la panique la gagner, emplir sa tête jusqu'à couvrir la voix d'Epsilon et la chasser de ses pensées. Pour combien de temps ? Elle releva la tête vers le garçon qui la regardait, l'air inquiet. Saphir lui fit comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte et se précipita hors de la pièce. Elle courut dans les couloirs sans s'arrêter, terrifiée, cherchant un endroit où se réfugier pour tenter de reprendre son calme. Elle finit par s'enfouir dans un couloir sombre et froid, jusqu'à être dans le noir total. Celui-ci semblait être désaffecté de la fabrique. Elle s'assit, les yeux écarquillés, les bras croisés autour d'elle pour tenter de ne pas totalement perdre pied. Au bout de quelques minutes, le froid qui l'avait prise finit par s'en aller et elle recouvra une partie de sa sérénité. Tout intérioriser, faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, et revenir avec le sourire. Surtout n'inquiéter personne, faire comme si tout allait bien. Elle se releva et secoua un peu ses jambes pour les dégourdir, et retourna vers la lumière. Chemin faisant, elle vit une silhouette dégingandé. À contre-jour, elle ne pouvait pas deviner qui était là.

_« Jack, c'est toi ? »_

Un ricanement lui répondit et elle comprit qu'elle s'était trompée de personne.

_« Eh non, ce n'est pas ton petit chéri aux cheveux blancs... »_

Elle sentit l'irritation la gagner.

_« C'est pas mon « petit chéri » comme tu dis. J'avais une chance sur deux de me tromper, je me suis trompée, c'est tout. »_

Elle vit ses dents luire en un sourire dans l'obscurité et son cœur fit un bond. Peter se savait séduisant et charismatique. Elle ne l'avait jamais avoué à personne, mais croiser son regard suffisait à la faire chavirer. Elle le dépassa pour ne pas avoir à éterniser la conversation, mais il la rattrapa par le bras et réussit à lui faire suffisamment perdre l'équilibre – il était sûr, désormais, et elle ne tombait plus au moindre coup de vent – et la coincer entre lui et le mur. Troublée par la proximité de leurs deux corps, elle déglutit et tenta de se dégager, mais il la tenait d'une poigne de fer qu'elle ne put desserrer. Après quelques secondes suspendues, elle s'aperçut qu'il ne lui faisait pas mal, et la maintenait juste assez pour qu'elle ne puisse pas lui échapper. Son trouble s'accentua lorsqu'il se rapprocha d'elle. Même si elle se savait jolie, elle n'en avait jamais joué et c'était la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait dans cette situation. Elle détourna la tête en fermant les yeux, et en espérant qu'il allait la lâcher sans chercher à aller plus loin. Après un soupir qui lui parut déçu, il la lâcha.

_« Dommage que tu ne veuilles pas t'amuser davantage. Je suis las de ces humaines, et de loin le modèle le plus séduisant que tu aies sous les yeux depuis plusieurs mois, et tu ne veux même pas de moi. Tu es d'un ennuyeux... »_

Elle souffla, excédée. Il avait juste voulu la tester ? Abruti. Elle le bouscula et ressortit enfin de ce couloir obscur. Elle poussa un soupir soulagé, puis repartit vers la salle à manger. Mis à part les monstres pleins de poils, personne ne l'avait quittée et les gardiens y étaient toujours, excepté Peter. Jack la regarda entrer, l'air soulagé. Elle l'avait apparemment inquiété en ayant cette réaction précipitée il y a... combien de temps maintenant ? Elle ne savait même pas combien de temps elle était partie. Elle s'installa de nouveau entre la fée et lui et confectionna de ses doigts légèrement tremblants une idole qui levait le pouce en l'air pour dire que tout allait bien. L'adolescent la regarda d'un air sceptique, mais n'insista pas. Tant mieux. Mystique la regarda d'un air apeuré. Lui aussi avait été effrayé par les menaces d'Epsilon. Elle le caressa pour le rassurer, ou du moins temporairement. Il répondit par un ronronnement, mais lui envoya en pensée qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre pour un idiot. Bon, ben ça, c'était fait.

Lorsque les autres gardiens se levèrent, elle suivit le mouvement. Le père noël lui fit signe de le suivre et elle s'exécuta sans broncher. En silence, il l'emmena dans la salle d'armes et lui en montra plusieurs, puis les lui fit essayer les unes après les autres pour voir laquelle lui conviendrait le mieux. Après une massue qu'elle ne parvint pas à soulever, un arc trop grand pour elle avec lequel elle faillit planter une flèche dans la tête du vieil homme, une sabre qui manqua de lui couper la tête mais n'épargna pas une mèche de ses cheveux et un poing américain qu'elle n'arriva pas à garder parce qu'il était à la taille du lapin de pâques, elle finit enfin par trouver ce qui lui convenait. Un poignard au manche en bois de santal, long comme son avant bras et tranchant comme un rasoir. Après plusieurs essais de lancers et attaques fructueux, elle finit par jeter son dévolu sur cette lame. Elle n'était pas trop grande ni trop petite, pouvait se cacher facilement dans ses vêtements et serait pratique pour des attaques furtives. Satisfaite, elle sortit de la salle et se rendit dans sa chambre. Les gardiens voulaient lui montrer à tour de rôle en quoi consistaient leurs travaux. Elle n'avait jamais vu le marchand de sable, la fée des dents, Peter Pan ni Jack Frost en œuvre, elle avait hâte de comprendre comment et en quoi leurs pouvoirs affectaient les enfants. Tous montèrent sur le traîneau, sauf le lapin, comme d'habitude. Saphir n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Le film des Cinq Légendes était-il fidèle sur son mal de l'air ?

_« Viens, Bunny ! »_

Il la regarda avec des yeux exorbités.

_« Sûrement pas. Mes terriers sont plus stables. »_

_« Allez, tu ne vas pas refuser une faveur à une demoiselle ! »_

Peter le souleva sans attendre pour le poser sur le plancher du traîneau, qui démarra aussitôt sans qu'il ait le temps de descendre. Saphir s'était habituée à l'aplatissement qu'elle subissait lorsque la remorque démarrait et la supporta sans broncher. Jack et le marchand de sable, eux, criaient déjà d'allégresse, et la fée s'accrochait du mieux qu'elle pouvait à l'accoudoir. Le lapin sembla blêmir au fur et à mesure que le traîneau glissait sur des loopings de glace. Il eut la force de la fusiller du regard.

_« J'espère que tu aimes la soupe de carottes acides ! »_

Elle fronça le nez et s'éloigna de lui. Peter lui fit un petit sourire amusé.

_« Il a le mal des transports. C'est pour ça qu'il prend ses terriers à chaque fois. »_

Quelques instants plus tard, ils débouchèrent à l'air libre et la vitesse diminua, au grand soulagement de la bête qui était au bord de la nausée. La jeune fille, accoutumée au froid, inspira profondément l'air piquant et se leva en essayant de vaciller le moins possible sur le plancher qui tanguait légèrement. Les deux fêtards s'étaient calmés et attendaient visiblement l'heure où la vitesse augmenterait de nouveau. Ils furent satisfaits lorsque le père noël lança la boule qui leur permettait de passer d'un lieu à l'autre.

Ils arrièrent en un lieu ou le soleil se levait. Même s'il était tôt à cet endroit-là, la température était déjà douce. L'adolescente regarda les lieux et comprit vite qu'ils se trouvaient à New York, au vu de la Statue de la Liberté. Elle se pencha par-dessus la rambarde pour pouvoir regarder au sol, si vivement qu'elle se sentit commencer à passer par-dessus bord. Elle se retint à temps pour ne pas tomber. Jack, lui, ne se préoccupait pas du sol, mais plutôt du ciel. Après quelques minutes, le vent se mit à souffler, et la température se rafraîchit. Ayant perdu la notion du temps, Saphir ne savait pas à quelle période ils se trouvaient et le lui demanda.

_« Nous sommes début octobre. Il est temps que la température descende un peu... Bientôt, je vais pouvoir geler les fenêtres et les canalisations, puis faire tomber la neige en épais manteau sur les villes. »_

_« Gare à toi si tu gardes tout gelé jusqu'à Pâques ! »_

_« Arrange-toi pour qu'il neige le soir de Noël, s'il te plaît. »_

Le garçon ne se retourna même pas et se contenta de lever un pouce en signe de compréhension. Mystique émergea du col de la jeune fille aux yeux bleus pour toiser le paysage, poussa un petit piaillement et se renfonça sous le tissu de son pull. Le père noël atterrit sur le toit d'un gratte-ciel et descendit, puis les autres suivirent.

_« Euh, Nord, tu laisses le traîneau comme ça ? On ne risque pas de le voir ou de l'enlever ? »_

Le vieil homme rit, suivi de ses collègues.

_« Il n'y a que des bureaucrates ici, et personne ne croit en moi ni en mon traîneau. Il est invisible. »_

Vexée d'avoir fait une réflexion idiote, elle les suivit un peu en arrière. Ils s'arrêtèrent au bord du vide, et les deux adolescents bondirent pour atterrir plusieurs dizaines de mètres plus bas. La fée les suivit, puis le marchand de sable sur un avion avec le père noël. Après avoir hésité plusieurs secondes, la jeune fille les suivit, d'abord en chute libre, puis en ralentissant la descente en créant des ailes dans son dos. Seulement, au bout de quelques secondes, elle eut l'impression de sentir un crépitement derrière, et entendit le cri effrayé de Mystique qui la suivait. Elle regarda derrière elle et vit que les ailes noircissaient à la base, et que l'espace sombre remontait. Elle les défit rapidement et sa créature se transforma en énorme lion ailé pour la récupérer sur son dos. Ouf, de justesse. Personne n'avait eu le temps de voir. Peter la regarda d'un air méprisant.

_« On a failli attendre ! »_

Elle lui lança un regard noir qu'elle ne détourna pas, et auquel il céda. Non mais. Il avait beau faire ce genre d'acrobatie depuis des siècles, ça ne l'autorisait pas à jouer les supérieurs. Elle le dépassa en mimant l'outrage, ce qui fit rire la fée. Au sol, elle s'aperçut que tout le monde passait au travers d'eux, mis à part quelques très rares passants qui écarquillaient les yeux devant eux, sans jamais croiser son regard à elle. Elle comprit vite pourquoi lorsque l'un d'eux la traversa sans hésiter. L'adolescent au cheveux blancs lui lança un regard compatissant. Il savait ce que c'était que d'avoir une existence ignorée de tous. Elle se détourna pour regarder les quelques personnes encore debout s'activer dans les rues. L'un d'eux lui sembla scintiller plus que les autres, mais elle cligna des yeux et l'impression disparut. Une hallucination, sûrement. Elle détourna les yeux pour regarder les gardiens. Ceux-ci se concertaient entre eux. Après plusieurs minutes, ils se décidèrent à partager leur discussion avec elle.

_« Saphir, on va se séparer pour couvrir le plus de surface possible ici. Comme tu n'es jamais venue ici, tu vas rester avec le marchand de sable pour que tu ne te perdes pas. Nous, on part chacun de notre côté. On se retrouve quand le soleil éclaire midi. »_

Ils s'éloignèrent tous et elle suivit le bonhomme doré. Il s'envola sans perdre plus de temps et elle eut à peine le temps de le suivre. Il fusait à tout allure dans les airs, traversant des voitures, des personnes, voire même des murs sans ralentir. Après plusieurs hésitations, elle fit de même, assise sur le dos de Mystique transformé en un pur-sang aux ailes immaculées. Elle vit le petit homme s'élever au niveau des fenêtres des immeubles sans entrer, cherchant visiblement les chambres d'enfants. À chaque fois qu'il en trouvait une, ses mains s'illuminaient et des gerbes dorées en sortaient pour entourer la tête des bambins d'un halo, faisant se détendre les plus crispés, s'endormir les insomniaques et sourire ceux qui avaient un air maussade dans leur sommeil. Elle perdit vite la notion du temps, fascinée par la concentration et les rubans de sable couleur or qui apportaient du bonheur aux enfants endormis. Au bout de plusieurs heures, elle se mit à bâiller. C'était intéressant, mais elle finit par s'ennuyer à juste le regarder. Elle fatiguait, aussi. Elle sentait l'araignée battre dans son dos, cherchant visiblement à trouver un moyen de prendre le contrôle de son corps et de ses émotions. La jeune fille ne faiblissait pas grâce au froid dispensé par Jack dans l'atmosphère qui semblait anesthésier le pouvoir d'Epsilon, mais lorsque le jour se lèverait et que l'air se réchaufferait, ç'allait être une autre histoire. Elle préféra ne pas y penser.

Lorsqu'un ruban coloré s'étendit à l'horizon, annonçant l'aurore, elle sentit que quelque chose avait changé. L'araignée ne battait plus, mais chauffait sous sa peau, de plus en plus fort. Mystique le ressentit lui aussi, et s'agita sous elle. Il avait peur de ce qu'Epsilon leur faisait. Il avait senti la première fois le changement brutal de tempérament de Saphir, au point d'en être presque affecté. Il avait failli la suivre et se retourner contre le père noël, mais avait réussi à se retenir, sans pouvoir se faire entendre de sa créatrice. Finalement, gênée par la brûlure qui l'occupait, elle lui demanda de s'arrêter sur un toit, laissant le marchand de sable continuer tout seul. Complètement absorbé par sa tâche, il ne s'aperçut même pas qu'elle s'était laissée distancer. Elle descendit pour essayer de faire baisser sa température et s'assit.

_*Tu n'aurais pas dû rester seule.*_

Il était de retour dans sa tête.

_*Tu es à ma merci, maintenant. Je sais où tu es, et je suis déjà presque arrivé.*_

Une peur incontrôlable la saisit. Il allait la trouver. Il allait lui faire du mal. Un soupir d'aise résonna dans son esprit.

_*Quelle magnifique émotion que la peur... La tienne me donne l'impression d'être en apesanteur.*_

Il avait l'air en transe. Elle se releva et tourna sur elle-même pour tenter de le repérer. Mystique n'eut pas le temps de l'avertir. On la saisit par derrière en lui bloquant les bras. Elle se sentit plaquée contre un torse osseux et une main se plaqua sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier. La jeune fille sentit ses jambes se faire lourdes au point de ne plus pouvoir les bouger. Visiblement, il se souvenait du coup qu'elle lui avait donné sur la banquise. Elle essaya de se débattre en hurlant de terreur, sans y parvenir ni être entendue. Mystique transformé en énorme loup voulut bondir pour l'aider, avant de se figer et s'aplatir au sol en une posture soumise. Epsilon l'avait cloué d'un seul regard d'une noirceur insondable. Le temps sembla se suspendre, pendant lequel elle se débattit avec sauvagerie avec l'impression que son cœur allait exploser, et qu'un poids immense pesait dans son estomac. Mais c'était comme Harry Potter essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte de la statue dans la Coupe de feu. Le père fouettard de faiblissait pas, et semblait même renforcer son étreinte. La peur de Saphir le nourrissait encore mieux qu'un repas, par sa force qui envahissait tout son être. Elle finit par s'arrêter, au bord du malaise. Sans laisser apparaître de faille, il enleva la main qui la ceinturait pour la glisser dans son dos, sous son T-Shirt, à l'emplacement précis de l'araignée. Elle eut l'impression qu'il l'incendiait par son seul contact, et cette fois sa main sur sa bouche ne permit pas d'assourdir son cri. L'araignée sembla s'embraser sur sa peau, et elle se cambra dans une position qui n'avait rien de naturel. Elle se sentit devenir aussi molle qu'un chiffon et s'affaissa contre Epsilon, anéantie de douleur. Le feu de l'araignée qu'elle avait connu jusqu'ici n'avait été qu'une aimable taquinerie par rapport à ce qu'elle venait de subir.

Epsilon poussa un soupir de jouissance malsaine.

_*Tu seras parfaite quand j'en aurais fini avec toi. Tes émotions sont d'une pureté... Je n'avais encore jamais rien connu d'équivalent.*_

Parce qu'il comptait continuer ? Des larmes d'impuissance et de peur mêlées lui montèrent aux yeux et roulèrent sur ses joues pendant qu'un sanglot terrifié lui échappait. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres. Epsilon lui caressa la joue, d'une manière qui aurait pu paraître tendre dans d'autres conditions.

_*Pourquoi ces larmes ? Allons, lorsque ce sera fini, tu ne les regretteras pas. Et moi non plus. C'est terminé pour aujourd'hui... À bientôt, chère future Onyx.*_

Il la lâcha et elle s'affaissa au sol. Il recula dans les ténèbres sans autre bruit qu'un ricanement sadique. Enfin libéré de l'emprise du père fouettard, Mystique se précipita vers elle et l'enveloppa d'une étreinte douce, chaude, complètement différente de celle d'Epsilon, qui mit un peu de baume au cœur de Saphir. Elle se recroquevilla contre lui, pleurant de terreur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait devenir ?

**Oui oui, la peur n'est pas liée qu'à Pitch dans ma fiction... Mais Epsilon ne tire pas forcément sa puissance de cette unique émotion. En fait, il la tire de toutes les émotions négatives existantes, et les provoque par la même occasion. Il transforme ainsi les enfants en petits diables... Sans les empêcher de croire aux Gardiens cependant. **


End file.
